


12 Koron

by jan_kowalski (duod)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Assassins & Hitmen, Comedy, Multi, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duod/pseuds/jan_kowalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na skutek nieporozumienia, taksówkarz John Watson zostaje uznany za płatnego morderce i uwięziony. W międzyczasie ktoś sprzedaje Pałac Buckingham Rosjanom, Greg Lestrade ma urwanie głowy, a Sherlock Holmes próbuje rozbujać swoją karierę dziennikarza radiowego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bułgarski banknot

**Author's Note:**

> Zanim przejdziemy do kreatywnej części mała uwaga: ten tekst to _fusion-fic_ , czyli rodzaj crossovera. Przykład? Bierzemy film Gwiezdne Wojny: Nowa Nadzieja i zamiast postaci tego uniwersum w ich rolach obsadzamy postacie z Sherlocka, a pozostałych aspektów historii właściwie nie zmieniamy, więc fabuła jest podobna do tej z ekranu (nie musi tak być, ale może. I tak jest w TYM ficu). 
> 
> Jeśli wizja fica w którym tak dużo jest zaczerpnięte z materiału źródłowego jest dla ciebie, czytelniku, odrzucająca, to radzę pomyśleć o swoim komforcie psychicznym i po prostu zamknąć okno. Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek się męczył czytając ten tekst, którego zadaniem jest śmieszyć fanów jednej i drugiej produkcji, jeśli z założenia nie będzie mu się podobał. Publikując go nie chciałam nikomu nic udowadniać, chciałam poćwiczyć pisanie opisów i zabawić przyjaciół, którzy byli takim tekstem zainteresowani. Bawiłam się dobrze, chcę aby moi czytelnicy też.

* * *

 

Kiedy John Watson został pchnięty na taboret w ciemnym pokoju przesłuchań, przy akompaniamencie pobrzękujących u rąk i nóg kajdanek i chichotu siedzących za stołem policjantów, po raz kolejny zadawał sobie w duchu pytane: jak, do cholery, to się stało, że znalazł się w tej sytuacji?

Zadawał sobie to pytanie od rana, kiedy został aresztowany. Nie przypominał sobie nic podejrzanego poprzedniego wieczora, gdy pełnił zmianę. To była kolejna nudna noc w pracy taksówkarza, jak jedna z wielu nudnych nocy w jego kilkumiesięcznej karierze. Parę godzin w ogóle nie miał klientów, więc słuchał audycji kryminologicznej (jej redaktor, niejaki SH przez większą jej część pluł na Scotland Yard i ich rzekomą niekompetencję w sprawie ostatnich porachunków mafijnych i związanych z nimi morderstw); potem wiózł głównie zapitych w trupa grubasów, jeden był tak pijany, że nawet zażądał od Johna by stanął gdzieś i kupił mu fajki (i John to zrobił, bo napiwek który proponował mu za to klient był naprawdę poważnym argumentem) a potem całą drogę na Heathrow narzekał mu na to, że są z filtrem, a on chciał bez. Wysoki napiwek jednak ukoił jego nadszarpniętą lekarską cierpliwość wobec palaczy i trucicieli, ponieważ pensja taksówkarza i renta kombatancka to nie kokosy.

Nie cieszył się zarobkiem długo, bo został obudzony przez odział antyterrorystów. Nie był pewien co na niego mają, ale wszyscy zachowywali się, jakby był kimś niezwykle niebezpiecznym. Włamali mu się też do samochodu, i znaleźli w bagażniku karabinek snajperski, którego na pewno nie było tam kilkanaście godzin temu.

Właśnie tak znalazł się w pokoju przesłuchań, chociaż wciąż nie był pewien jak to się stało.

Spojrzał na siedzących na przeciwko policjantów. Wszyscy mieli na twarzach wyraz triumfu, na karmelowej twarzy kobiety może nawet złośliwej satysfakcji i ulgi. Siedzący w centrum wysoki mężczyzna (Inspektor... Le-cośtam, słyszał, że tak się do niego zwracają) o gołębich włosach pochylił się nad biurkiem i posłał mu zmęczony acz triumfalny uśmiech, który bardziej przywodził na myśl grymas, jakby zjadł coś bardzo niesmacznego.

\- No - Lecrobag warknął na niego, jak bardzo zmęczony wilczarz irlandzki - mówcie. Imię, nazwisko. Zawód - postukał żółtym ołówkiem z czerwoną gumką o brulion w kratkę, na którym zostawił kilka grafitowych kropeczek (które gniewnie zmazał kiedy John mówił).

\- Jak JUŻ MÓWIŁEM - podkreślił były lekarz zmęczonym głosem - nazywam się John Watson, jestem taksówkarzem...

\- Twoje akta mówią, że jesteś lekarzem wojskowym - wtrąciła kobieta o karmelowym uśmiechu, z miną jakby wygrała Londyński Maraton.

\- Tak, bo JAK JUŻ MÓWIŁEM - pozwolił sobie na pauzę, aby w końcu do nich dotarło, że wciąż powtarza to samo - z renty wojskowej nie można wyżyć więc dorabiam jako taksiarz. Skończyłem Barts i byłem kapitanem w Afganistanie...

\- To się okaże - Karmelek mruknęła pod nosem w taki sposób aby wszyscy ją usłyszeli. Jej szef zignorował jej uwagę, pochylił się w stronę Johna i wycedził:

\- Kiedy i dlaczego... Odwołano cię ze służby?

\- Kiedy dostałem kulkę.

Le Estrada uśmiechnął się. To byłby chytry uśmiech, gdyby nie miał twarzy zmęczonego psa. Zapisał coś w brulionie. John się skrzywił.

\- Postrzelono mnie w ramię podczas ewakuacji obozu, dlaczego pisze pan coś o byciu “rannym w strzelaninie”?

Le Strap-On nie odpowiedział tylko dopisał “Sukinsyn czyta do góry nogami”.

\- Trochę grzeczniej, Watson - wycedziła kobieta. - Czy może wolisz żebym zwracała się do ciebie ksywką z gazet?

Zmarszczył brwi. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie wystarczy aby mu wyjaśniła o co chodzi, więc przestał.

\- Co proszę?

\- Nie zgrywaj się - prychnęła, wkładając w to tyle serca jakby czekała całe przesłuchanie aby to powiedzieć - Pocisk który rozwalił czaszkę ostatniej ofiary z Westminster pasuje tylko do twojego karabinka...

\- Nie jest mój, JUŻ MÓWI--

\- Nie wymigasz się, Killer! Wiemy, że to ty! - warknął Lacoste, uderzając pięścią w stół. Ołówek potoczył się po podłodze.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza, przerywana tylko przez szeleszczenie materiału, gdy inspektor schylał się pod biurko aby podnieść ołówek.

\- To trochę mało oryginalna ksywka dla mordercy - zauważył. - Nawet gdybym nim był.

Słyszał o tak zwanym Killerze z Londynu, nowym niesławnym ulubieńcu tabloidów odnotowujących jego kolejne zbrodnie. SH w swojej audycji poświęcał mu dużo miejsca... Ach! No tak, Inspektor musiał nazywać się Lestrade, bo SH próbował przeprowadzić z nim wywiad w jednym z jego programów. (“- Te wypadki nie są ze sobą powiązane...” “- Oczywiście, że są! - krzyknął SH, kimkolwiek był - to przecież oczywiste, czy naprawdę jesteście tak głupi? Kiedy przyznacie wreszcie, że ten Killer, Butcher, czy jak tam chcecie go nazywać, wciąż wam gra na nosie?!” “- Nie ma żadnego Killera! Killera wymyśliliście, wy, dziennikarze!” -- a potem były reklamy.)

\- Naprawdę myślicie, że jestem Killerem? - John jęknął, przejeżdżając przykutą do drugiej ręką po twarzy.

\- Nie wykręcisz się z tego - sapał Lestrade - nie ma mowy! Już więcej nikogo nie zabijesz. Nawet nie mów, że to pomyłka, bo dostaniesz w ryj...

John rozważył tę groźbę.

\- To jakaś pomyłka.

Inspektor sapał kilka minut i w końcu opadł na krzesło, czerwony na twarzy.

\- Tak trudno ci przyznać, że byliśmy od ciebie lepsi? - policjantka przejęła rozmowę na czas gdy jej szef próbował opanować na nowo sztukę oddychania - Będziesz oglądał świat w kratkę, Watson, do końca życia! A teraz powiedz co wiesz, bo to i tak już ci nie pomoże.

\- Nie jestem żadnym Killerem! Jestem John Hamish Watson, taksówkarz, numer boczny--

\- Myślisz, ze wysyłalibyśmy naszą brygadę antyterrorystów po zwykłego taksówkarza?! - zawołała triumfalnie. - Przyznaj się wreszcie, Watson, sam się wkopałeś, zapominając po sobie posprzątać.

Położyła na stole łuskę pocisku w przeźroczystej torebce na dowody. Uśmiechnęła się upiornie.

\- Poznajesz?

\- Nie - przyznał szczerze John. Lestrade wyszedł (z pokoju, ale też najwyraźniej z siebie). John został sam z rozentuzjazmowaną policjantką i ochroniarzem, który pewnie wolałby być gdzie indziej.

\- Ten pocisk znaleźliśmy przy miejscu z którego strzelałeś do Roberta Browna - potrząsnęła mu torebką przed oczami. - Pocisk taki sam jak ten w ciele ofiary. Pasujący do karabinku snajperskiego produkcji szwajcarskiej z którego zginęło 40 osób w Europie. Co najmniej. Nie mamy pewności ile osób kropnąłeś innymi metodami...

Tego już było za wiele.

\- Posłuchaj, paniusiu... to znaczy, pani oficer, nie rozumiem o co chodzi ale to wszystko to jakaś. Straszna. Pomyłka. Tak, byłem w Afganistanie i wiem jak się strzela, mam nawet licencję na broń. Ale do ciężkiej cholery, NIKOGO NIE ZABIŁEM Z KARABINU SNAJPERSKIEGO.

\- Cicho! - krzyknęła rzucając torebkę z nabojem na stół. - Gadaj co wiesz.

John nic nie wiedział, więc uporczywie milczał.

\- Dobra, Killer - wycedziła jadowicie po kilku minutach ciszy - Pójdziemy ci na rękę. Damy ci pojedynczą celę, z łazienką i telewizorkiem. Jeśli będziesz milczał, to zamkniemy cię w celi z Kudłatym - gdy wypowiedziała to imię, stojący obok niego podoficer syknął. Policjantka zbliżyła czekoladową buźkę do jego twarzy. - Tylko. Zacznij. Gadać.

***

Gdy drzwi celi zamknęły się za nim pożałował, ze niczego nie powiedział. Gdy lustrował wpatrzone w niego plugawe mordy współwięźniów grających w pokera, przed oczami stanęły mu sceny z filmu Skazani na Shawshank. Cóż, był chyba, jako żołnierz, lepiej przygotowany na trudy więzienia niż główny bohater, ale gdy największy, zupełnie łysy więzień wstał z pryczy, rozsypując po podłodze karty, i ruszył w jego stronę, dotarło do niego, że niedługo będzie tutaj “mamusią”.

Łysol podszedł do niego, szaleńczo błądząc oczami po jego twarzy, na której starał się zachować fasadę spokoju. Czuł nieświeży oddech, który muskał jego twarz, gdy szalony więzień sięgał w stronę jego twarzy. John czuł, że zaraz zemdleje.

\- Killer - wycharczał więzień z dziwnym entuzjazmem.

\- Kudłaty - powiedział John, nieco słabo. Kudłaty zaczął wydawać nieartykułowane dźwięki, jednocześnie wymachując dłońmi przy głowie Johna.

\- Panowie - wycharczał, plując na Watsona przy okazji. Wyglądał przy tym jakby sam miał zemdleć - Killer mnie rozpoznał, to dla mnie ZASZCZYT! - ostatnie słowo zawył.

Dalsze jego słowa, wywrzeszczane do pozostałych dwóch lokatorów celi, aby się odsunęli by “pan Killer” miał gdzie usiąść i kulturalnie porozmawiać, John słyszał jak przez ścianę. Kudłaty poprowadził go aby usiadł na pryczy, zachowując się jak szara, niepopularna nastolatka, która chce się przypodobać najpopularniejszemu chłopakowi w szkole.

\- Wypieprzać, Brzydal, coś ci nie pasuje? - łysol wrzasnął na jednego z chłopaków z twarzą pooraną bliznami. - Pan Killer będzie tu teraz rządził a JA mu będę pomagał! - Zaśmiał się klepiąc Johna po ramieniu. - Wybacz ten burdel, kolego, gdybym wiedział to bym kazał gównojadom posprzątać, strasznie brudzą, kurwa, jak zwięrzęta.

\- Nie szkodzi - powiedział John uśmiechając się słabo. - Jest w porządku.

Może ta cała odsiadka nie będzie taka zła?

***

\- Przerwa skończona, tym co dopiero włączyli radioodbiorniki służę informacją, że właśnie słuchają audycji “Sztuka Dedukcji”. Jest godzina dwudziesta trzecia czterdzieści pięć, co oznacza ostatnie dziesięć minut mojego programu czyli - dziennikarz radiowy Sherlock Holmes zaszeleścił papierem i rzucił pęk kopert na stół - listy od czytelników. Wiecie jak bardzo nie cierpię tego momentu, wiec najpierw zajmiemy się wynikiem naszego małego konkursu. Nie ma zwycięzcy, bo tej audycji najwyraźniej słuchają sami kretyni - przewrócił oczami widząc jak reżyser za dźwiękoszczelną szybą próbuje podciąć sobie tętnice szyjną palcem. - W każdym razie, drodzy słuchacze, mordercą nie był ani “ojciec” jak twierdzi chociażby Improbableone, ani “teść” jak napisał Steevie, tylko PANNA MŁODA. To wydaje mi się oczywiste, ale jak widzę nie dla wszystkich, więc zaraz przejdziemy do wytłumaczenia, jak...

\- Przerywamy audycje, aby nadać wiadomość z ostatniej chwili - usłyszał w słuchawce.

\- Co, do cholery?! Właśnie miałem...

\- ... Źródło doniosło, że dzisiaj w godzinach rannych schwytano mordercę Killera...

Poczuł jak opada mu szczęka. Killera? Tego Killera?

\- … ostatnią ofiarą był biznesman Robert Brown, właściciel...

Tak. Tego Killera.

Niemożliwe. Lestrade to kretyn, to...

Wyciągnął telefon.

\- Dobry wieczorek - powiedział słodko do słuchawki - Jak się czujesz, najdroższy mój bracie? Czy mógłbyś mi wyświadczyć maleńką przysługę?

***

\- Nigdhy nie lubiełem tego budynek - słuchanie jak pan Alyakhin używa angielskiego było doprawdy niezapomnianym doświadczeniem lingwistycznym.

\- Gdy już zakończymy naszą transakcję będzie pan mógł w jego miejscu, bo ja wiem - Anthony Bloodworth poklepał Rosjanina po plecach odzianych w Alexandra McQueena - będzie pan mógł go wyburzyć i postawić centrum handlowe.

\- Ta, albo będziesz pan mógł tam se zrobić parking - dodał George Moriarty, zwany Fatterem (wystarczyło spojrzeć na niego aby wiedzieć skąd ta ksywa) - Jak w tej piosence o żółtej taryfie.

Bloodworth przewrócił oczami, podprowadzając biznesmana do fotela.

\- Ale co ftedy z królowa? - zapytał Rosjanin.

\- Proszę się o nią nie martwić, ma ich jeszcze kilka. Ona i jej urocze pieski nie wylądują na ulicy - Anthony uspokoił cudzoziemca.

\- Podobno Buckingham nie jest nawet taki wspaniały - dodał Fatter.

\- Ale wart swojej ceny - uzupełnił Bloodworth usłużnie.

\- Cholernie wart - podkreślił jego kompan.

Alyakhin okręcił się z gracją w skórzanym fotelu obrotowym.

\- Moja firma chciał postawicz tutaj kasyno. Największy kasyno w Ju Kej. Oficjalnie we będziecie wsiąsz właścicielame. Ale w rzeczyfistoszci me mamy dziewięćdziesiąt osiem procent yyy wypływóff.

\- Jak to dziewięćdziesiąt osiem? - Fatter wytrzeszczył oczy, przez co wyglądał jeszcze bardziej jak olbrzymi mops - A my to co, mamy tylko dwa na spółę?

Bloodworth uciszył go skinieniem ręki.

\- Ponieśliśmy z kolegą spore koszty panie Alyakhin, aby ta transakcja doszła do skutku.

\- Proszę mie tego oszczęcić, Myster. Bloodworth - Opaloną facjatę Rosjanina wykrzywił pełen wyższości uśmiech. Powiedział coś w swoim języku po czym wysoki mężczyzna z jego świty przyniósł mała kasetę z zamkiem numerycznym. Wszyscy zebrani w pokoju (po dziesięciu ochroniarzy na każdego z biznesmanów) zamilkli. Bloodworth poczuł się nieswojo pod pewnym spojrzeniem zimnych oczu rosyjskiego milionera. Fatter błądził swoimi wyłupiastymi oczkami od jednej twarzy do drugiej, odczuwający pewnie na swój własny sposób niepokój w ptasim móżdżku skrytym bezpieczne pod lśniącą łysiną.

Anthony uśmiechnął się w końcu nieszczerze.

\- Dobrze więc. Oficjalnie budynek wciąż należy do Wielkiej Brytanii. Akt własności wyślemy panu zaraz po tym jak wszystkie pieniążki znajda się na naszych szwajcarskich kontach...

Cmokanie Alyakhina go nieco zirytowało, ale posłusznie umilkł. Klient nasz pan. Fatter nerwowo zawiercił się w swoim fotelu, który chyba tylko cudem mieścił jego wielki zadek.

\- Nie “szwajcarskie konta”, nie żadne konta. Cena ogromna jest okej tylko pod warunek, że to będzie... że to będzie _nalićnyje_ \- widząc niepewne miny Brytyjczyków potarł kciukiem prawej ręki o palec środkowy i wskazujący w uniwersalnym geście.

Bloodworth spojrzał na Fattera z niepokojem. Mafioso przetworzył tę informacje dosyć szybko jak na siebie. Jego twarz na zmianę bledła i czerwieniała.

\- Jakie _najicznyje_ , co, w co oni z nami grają?

\- Gotówkie, bejbi - powiedział Rusek i zaśmiał się szczerze, bo jak ktokolwiek mógł nazwać Chyba czterotonowego brodatego i łysiejącego Irlandasa “baby”.

\- A jak ją niby odbierzemy? - Anthony postanowił poprowadzić rozmowę sam. Moriarty znał się na finansach lepiej niż jego wygląd mógł sugerować, ale irlandzki temperament mógłby zepsuć negocjacje. Tony żałował, że nie wzięli ze sobą Fattera Juniora, on miał większe umiejętności na tym polu.

\- Za tri dni na Heathrow psileci kontener z dolarami - Fatter i Bloodworth zmarszczyli brwi i jak jeden mąż wsłuchali się uważnie w słowa Rosjanina. - Starszy jak wy wejść na cargo na lotnisko i gotówkie jest wasze.

\- Wydadzą nam kontener brudnych pieniędzy ot tak? - Anthony pstryknął palcami w powietrzu, starając się przelać w ten gest całą niepewność i którą w tej chwili odczuwał.

\- Andriej - Alyakhin skinął na jednego ze swoich dworzan i znów wyśpiewał coś po rosyjsku. Andriej sprawdził coś na trzymanym przez siebie tablecie i odćwierkał wdzięcznie. Szkoda, że nie miał bałałajki.

\- Aaaaa, Waldek. Kochanyj Waldemar, nasz przyjaciel z Polszy - zaśmiał się Rosjanin pokazując, że jeden z jego zębów jest złoty. - Ma dyżur na cargo w piątek, on da wam kontener. Musicie mu tylko pokazać - wyjął z teczki jakiś banknot - to.

Anglik i Irlandczyk patrzyli jak pan Alyakhin drze bułgarski banknot 100 lewowy na dwoje. Jedną połówkę podał Bloodworthowi.

\- A druga połowa? - zapytał Anthony. Fatter sięgnął po banknot, by go obejrzeć.

\- Będzie miał ją Waldek. Chyba sie mają pany jakieś watpliwości, to...

\- Nie no, tylko wie pan, tak drzeć piniądze - Moriarty zaczął chować banknot do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, ale Bloodworth mu jgo zabrał. Mężczyźni przez ułamek sekundy siłowali się na spojrzenia. Obaj jednocześnie zwrócili wzrok na gościa z Rosji.

\- No nic, towarzysze, będą my się żegnał, lecę do państwo środka teraz - Rosjanin z uśmiechem podniósł się z fotela i uścisnął dłonie gospodarzy którzy także wstali. - Jadem tam kcie majon więcy takich - machnął na pałac za szybą. Andriej podał Fatterowi jakiś plik wydruków. Przejrzeli go później z Bloodworthem, gdy Alyakhin powiedział już “daswidania”. Wyglądało na to, że w Chinach pałace Buckingham powstawały jak grzyby po deszczu.

\- Mają rozmach, jebane żółtki - mruknął Fatter. Bloodworth czuł na piersi krzepiący ciężar portfela, kryjącego teraz drogocenne lewy. Uśmiechnął się kiwając głową na zdjęcia chińskich pałacyków. Gdy zdobędzie tę kasę sam będzie mógł w takim zamieszkać.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do czego nawiązuje fic chyba każdy widzi.  
> Pan Alyakhin też nawiązuje do pewnej postaci z innego fandomu, zobaczymy kto pierwszy zgadnie :)  
> (to nie będzie trudne, biorąc pod uwagę ilość fandomów, w których działam...)  
> Fatter w pierwszych wersjach miał ksywkę "Laluś", ale była zbyt... Zbyt. Fattera wymyśliłam po dyskusji na grupie na fb (yo, guys, thanks) gdzie słowo "gruby" padło w jednej z propozycji (Gosia G., dziękuję za inspirację :-*).


	2. Redaktor Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA. W tym rozdziale pojawia się okropny błąd rzeczowy. Okropny. John mimo tego, że jest w więzieniu, posiada pewną rzecz i jest to absolutnie nierealistyczne bo oczywiście powinna mu być ona odebrana przy przyjęciu, ale potrzebna mi była owa tajemnicza rzecz, by pchnąć pierwszą scenę. Wybaczcie mi, mea maxima culpa, ale na razie nie mogę zmienić tego faux pas. Jeśli ktoś miałby sugestie jak mi pomóc z tym fantem, proszę słać gołębie pocztowe na adres duod.mj@gmail.com

Przez chwilę obawiał się, że koneksje jego brata nie wystarczą, aby mógł się dostać do więzienia. Naczelniczka więzienia (stara panna w średnim wieku, która poświęciła życie karierze) była dosyć twardym orzechem do zgryzienia, ale ostatecznie, z pomocą skórzanych obcisłych spodni i odpiętych kilku górnych guzików koszuli, a także sugestii, że planuje w przyszłości zrobić program o kobietach-naczelnikach więzienia i poprosi ją o wywiad bo “ojej, okazuje się, że pani jedyna spełnia kryteria bohaterki”, uzyskał jej pozwolenie na spotkanie z Killerem.

Teraz był prowadzony przez strażnika do sali widzeń. Czuł na sobie wzrok mijanych mężczyzn w pomarańczowych strojach więziennych, wiedział, że pożerają oczami jego tyłek opięty skórą. Przenicowaliby go tu na drugą stronę, gdyby tylko dostał się w ich ręce.

Strażnik otworzył drzwi. Wszystkie boksy były puste tylko za szybą jednego siedział...

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

Podniósł słuchawkę i Killer zrobił to samo. Miał w spojrzeniu coś dziwnego, wydawał sie trochę zawstydzony... No tak, jego uwierające spodnie ze skóry i koszula. Odłożył na chwilę słuchawkę, aby zapiąć guziki. Killer wydawał się odrobinę zawiedziony.

\- Lestrade to kretyn - wymamrotał gdy ponownie przyłożył do twarzy słuchawkę, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do siedzącego na przeciwko mężczyzny, którego wciąż uważnie badał wzrokiem.

\- Też tak sądzę - przyznał morderca. Miał spokojny, lekko zniecierpliwiony głos. Pewnie czeka na obiad. Holmes przyglądał mu się chwilę w milczeniu.

\- A więc to ma być ten słynny Killer? - mruknął z powątpiewaniem, przygotowując notes.

\- Nie wiem co ci się we mnie nie podoba, ale nie, nie jestem Killerem - westchnął mężczyzna za szybą.

\- Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes i przygotowuję program o pa...

\- SH.

Sherlock zamrugał.

\- Poznałem pana głos - mówił dalej więzień. - Ma pan audycje. Sztuka dedukcji. Jestem fanem, słucham pana na nocniej zmianie.

Zaśmiał się na to.

\- Gdy czeka pan na to aż cel ustawi się w odpowiednim miejscu? - mruknął kpiąco.

\- Nie, gdy czekam na kolejnego klienta - powiedział jego rozmówca, nagle bardzo zmęczony. - Jestem taksówkarzem.

\- Tak, tak - powiedział Sherlock notując w swoim notesie “taksiarz” i dopisując obok “BZDURA”. - Takie bajeczki możesz opowiadać inspektorowi Lestrade, ale nie mnie. Nie nasłali mnie tu, chcę tylko wywiadu. Killer.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie na dźwięk tego ostatniego słowa. Sherlock był pewien, że gdyby nie pancerna szyba dzieląca ich teraz i skute ręce mordercy, zostałby uderzony krzesłem. Wielokrotnie.

\- Prawdziwy Killer jest na wolności - więzień mówił bardzo spokojnie ale było słychać, że ledwo panuje nad sobą, aby nie wybuchnąć. - A ja nazywam się John Watson i na prawdę jestem taksówkarzem, numer boczny 7775; nigdy nie miałem karabinku snajperskiego w rękach, a ci gamonie ze Scotland Yardu - głęboki wdech - się pomylili.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się pewnie. Otworzył usta z których następnie same wytoczyły się dedukcje:

\- Nie zaprzeczyłeś, że zabijałeś. Widzę, że jesteś byłym żołnierzem; masz pozostałości opalenizny co sugeruje, że byłeś w słonecznym rejonie, ale w miejscach które zasłaniał mundur jesteś biały jak śnieg. Nie opalałeś się więc to nie były wakacje. poza tym masz porządny i równy uniform, zapięty pod szyję i krótko przycięte włosy; wybacz, ale taksówkarze niezbyt przesadnie dbają o siebie, wiec na pewno byłeś, przynajmniej kiedyś, w wojsku. Masz zadbane dłonie z charakterystycznymi odciskami, to świadczy o tym, że nosiłeś broń ale nie tylko, czyżby skalpel? Tak, skalpel, byłeś lekarzem wojskowym. To niewiele, ale jako bonus mogę jeszcze stwierdzić, że masz zamożnego brata, którego kochasz, ale który podpadł ci czymś, być może swoim nałogiem alkoholowym - wszystko to można wyczytać z twojego nadgarstka, na którym masz zegarek, dobrej jakości i o nowoczesnym designie, z którym najwyraźniej się nie rozstajesz, a który ma ślady nieodpowiedniego użytkowania przez poprzedniego właściciela; mam na myśli porysowaną szybkę i urwane pokrętełko świadczące o tym, że była to osoba nadużywająca alkoholu, najprawdopodobniej twój brat, bo to całkiem nowy model, zaledwie sprzed półtora roku. W każdym razie to ktoś z tobą spokrewniony, bo przed chwilą wspomniałeś że nazywasz się Watson, a na bransolecie jest grawerunek “Harry Watson”. Fakt, że siedzisz i rozmawiasz ze mną tutaj, w więzieniu, świadczy o tym, że jesteś dumny i masz jakieś pretensje do brata, prawdopodobnie właśnie o to, że pije. To daje mi podstawy do wątpliwości czy możesz być taksówkarzem, ale na pewno byłeś żołnierzem i na pewno wiesz, jak zabijać ludzi. Czyż nie tak?

Zamknął usta i wziął głęboki wdech przez nos. Spojrzał na Watsona, który patrzył się na niego, najwyraźniej nie świadom tego, że opadła mu szczęka. Odezwał się dopiero po jakieś minucie kompletnej ciszy.

\- Harry, czy raczej Harriet, to moja siostra, ale poza tym to... to było niesamowite.

\- Tak... Tak myślisz? - zapytał niepewnie. Nie był przyzwyczajony do komplementów związanych z jego obserwacjami.

\- Tak, to było... wow, niezwykłe. Czyli to jednak prawda, a nie żadna sztuczka którą robisz w radiu?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - starał się zapanować nad głupawym uśmiechem, który próbował wykrzywić mu usta, ale nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca, który rozgrzewał mu policzki. - A teraz powiedz mi dlaczego zabijałeś?

Watson jęknął do słuchawki i opadł głowa do przodu w pozie ostatecznego zrezygnowania.

\- Nie jestem Killerem!

\- To już mówiłeś, a teraz powiedz dlaczego zabijałeś.

\- Jeśli ludzie chcą wiedzieć dlaczego zabijałem - wycedził morderca do słuchawki - to powiedz im w swojej śmiesznej audycji, że zabijałem dla pieniędzy. Renta weterana i napiwki z kursów nie starczą na życie.

\- Pamiętasz swój pierwszy raz?

\- Tak, to była śliczna dziewczyna.

\- Jak ją wykończyłeś?

\- Zrobiłem jej minetę.

\- Mówiłem o pierwszym razie gdy kogoś zabiłeś!

\- Darła się jakbym ją zabijał. Potem mówiła coś o umieraniu z rozkoszy...

\- Poważnie pytam. Opowiedz mi o pierwszym razie gdy zabiłeś na zlecenie.

John Watson (jeśli to oczywiście prawdziwe nazwisko) zbliżył twarz do szyby. Była to bardzo zirytowana twarz.

\- To było w Sussex. Dokładnie dziesięć lat temu, piękny wiosenny dzień jak dziś. Pięciu uzbrojonych po zęby szkockich morderców, a ja sam jeden z moim wiernym glockiem.

Sherlock także pochylił się w stronę szyby.

\- I co, udało ci się?

\- Niestety, wbrew moim najszczerszym chęciom poległem i zostałem pochowany pod płotem.

\- No dalej, Watson - warknął do słuchawki patrząc prosto w oczy tego niepozornego człowieka, który najwyraźniej zamordował kilkaset osób w kilku krajach świata. - Zacznij mówić jak Killer.

\- Masz fajny tyłek w tych spodniach. To wszystko co Killer ma do powiedzenia. A teraz wybacz, ale zaraz jest obiad.

Odłożył słuchawkę i patrzyli na siebie jeszcze kilka minut, zanim Holmes także się zirytował i pozwolił strażnikowi wyprowadzić się z sali.

***

\- Panie redaktorze, jak ktoś mówi, że jest taksówkarzem i pracuje w nocy, to być może rzeczywiście pracuje w nocy ale nie jest taksówkarzem.

Fatter lubił słuchać radia. Szczególnie gdy ten bałwan Lestrade był zapraszany. Wywiad z nim przeprowadzał jakiś młody redaktorzyna, który normalnie prowadził program w nocy. Dzięki jego komentarzom głupki z NSY wyglądali na jeszcze głupszych. Fatter podgłosił odbiornik i opadł na fotel, który zatrzeszczał nieszczęśliwie.

\- Czyżby? - prychnął radiowiec. - Jeszcze nie dawno twierdził pan, że nie ma żadnego Killera i że jest on wymysłem dziennikarzy.

\- Nie mogłem powiedzieć niczego innego, dla dobra śledztwa.

Redaktor westchnął, a Fatter się zaśmiał. Boże, jaki kretyn.

\- Wspominał pan, inspektorze, o zleceniodawcach Killera, podobno słono płacili za jego, hm, “usługi” - nawet człowiek całkiem pozbawiony wyobraźni mógł wywnioskować, że mężczyzna mówi to z kpiącym grymasem na ustach. A przynajmniej Fatter tak wywnioskował, z pewną dumą. - Czy pan, mimo, że jest przedstawicielem Scotland Yardu, wie cokolwiek o tych ludziach?

\- Tak - powiedział Lestrade takim tonem jakby mówił “nie” - wiemy o nich sporo i będziemy wiedzieć więcej, ponieważ zdobywamy cały czas nowe informacje.

\- Gówno wiesz, fiucie - zarechotał Moriarty, napoczynając kolejne piwo. Lestrade w tym czasie mówił:

\- Więcej nie mogę powiedzieć z uwagi na dobro śledztwa.

\- No tak - mruknął redaktor z irytacją - na szczęście ja w przeciwieństwie do niektórych osób w tym pomieszczeniu, nie obżerałem się pączkami i nie popijałem kawą bezkofeinową z powodu nadciśnienia, tylko prowadziłem własne śledztwo - zaszeleścił papier - którego wyniki właśnie ogłaszam. Udało mi się ustalić, że jednym z częstych klientów Killera był boss londyńskiego świata przestępczego George Moriarty, pseudonim Fatter...

W śnieżnobiałym i spokojnym salonie domu Moriartych dało się słyszeć dźwięk puszki upuszczanej na kafelkową podłogę.

\- … I to prawdopodobnie on zlecił Killerowi zabójstwo jego ostatniej ofiary, czyli biznesmana Roberta Browna...

Teraz dźwięk stał się wyraźnie puszką, która toczy się po podłodze, rozlewając na około piwo.

\- Zabiję cię, kurwa, ty jebany psie radiowy - charczał chwilę później Fatter patrząc jak wieża stereo (w zestawie z głośnikami) tonie w basenie. - Już nie żyjesz.

***

\- … I mam odłożone parę groszy.

\- Co? - John zamrugał. Chyba trochę się wyłączył.

Po wizycie redaktora Holmesa w ogóle nie mógł się skupić. Był zirytowany. Skoro człowiek z takimi umiejętnościami dedukcji jak SH z jego ulubionej audycji go zawiódł i myśli, że jest mordercą, to chyba już nigdy z tego więzienia nie wyjdzie.

Kudłaty i Doc patrzyli na niego. Udało im się złączyć w jedno politowanie z szacunkiem.

\- No, na Pooha. Chyba starczy - powiedział łysol.

\- Ja też się dołożę - dodał jego młody kompan. Siedział za nielegalną rabatkę konopii w przydomowej szklarni matki.

\- Chyba nie rozumiem - przyznał John mieszając zupę, chociaż wiedział dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa. Miał już kilka podobnych na przestrzeni tych kilku dni w więzieniu, podczas których postanowił nie wypadać z roli i, dla własnego dobra, udawać Killera. Chociaż przed współwięźniami.

To nie było takie trudne, jak się okazało, bo jego wiedza na temat materiałów wybuchowych i amunicji, oraz lekko podkoloryzowane opowieści z Afganistanu, sprawiały że do stołu przy którym jadł zlatywały się całe chmary “ziomków” chcących posłuchać o jego wyczynach.

\- No Killer, nie bądź taki - szepnął Kudłaty słodko. - Niedługo wychodzę z pierdla, potraktuj to jako prezent pożegnalny dla kumpla.

\- Przecież ci zapłacimy - dodał Doc.

\- Sprzątnij Pooha - obaj rozejrzeli się po sali, nerwowo. - Zlikwiduj go. Połowa strażników i wszystkie chłopaki będą ci całować rąsię.

John roztarł skronie. Miał wątpliwą przyjemność poznać Pooha podczas pierwszego posiłku w więzieniu. Olbrzymi brodaty facet, który z nieznanych nikomu powodów miał na ramieniu tatuaż z Kubusiem Puchatkiem i napisem “Winny the Pooh”, terroryzował wszystkich pozostałych więźniów i “wszystkich” nie było wcale wyolbrzymieniem. Dostawało sie nawet Kudłatemu, którego większość także się bała. Zazwyczaj z powodów gastronomicznych, co było dodatkowo frustrujące. Każdy miał coś do Pooha, tylko, że miał chyba ze dwa i pół metra wzrostu i ważył chyba z dwieście kilo. Był jak niedźwiedź. Może częściowo od tego miał tą ksywę.

\- Panowie, to miło że chcecie mi dać zarobić, ale widzicie - westchnął John. Musi się jakoś wymigać od tego “zlecenia” - Chciałbym skorzystać z tej szansy którą dostałem od inspektora Lestrade i zrobić sobie wakacje. Ostatnio pracowałem... dosyć ciężko.

Znowu zaczął mieszać w zupie. Nie był nawet do końca pewien z czego jest.

\- No to zrobisz sobie wakacje jak już się go pozbędziesz, Killer, brachu! - Kudłaty zrobił żałosna minę. Doc też nie pozostawał w tyle, ale jemu John się nie dziwił. Pooh był szczególnie podły dla niego. - Prosimy, stary. Przecież taki Pooh to dla ciebie... No, no pryszcz!

John uśmiechnął się cierpko, próbując zupy. Chyba koncept chlorku sodu jako przyprawy był zupełnie obcy kucharzowi. Gdyby był Killerem pewnie w tym momencie dałby za wygraną i zgodził się. Tym bardziej, że wyczuwał niechęć w stosunku do siebie bijącą od wielkoluda z tatuażem. Odstawił solniczkę, wzdychając.Wiedział, że niedługo i jemu się dostanie...

Spróbował zupy i skrzywił się z irytacją. Wciąż za mało słona.

\- Pomyślimy - westchnął ciężko potrząsając solniczką nad talerzem. Doc i Kudłaty z dziwnymi minami patrzyli na coś za jego plecami. Usłyszał jak obluzowana nakrętka od solniczki wpada z pluśnięciem do jego zupy, gdy się obracał, aby zobaczyć na co tak się gapią.

Ułamek sekundy później leżał z solniczką w dłoni, obsypany przy okazji jej zawartością, na kamiennej posadzce. Stała nad nim niekształtna kupa mięśni i tłuszczu, śmiejąc się głośno. Nie licząc tego dźwięku, na stołówce zapanowała cisza.

\- To ma być Killer?! Ten kurdupel! To jakaś popierdółka, a nie morderca! - wył na całe gardło Pooh. Wszyscy odwracali wzrok, udawali, że niczego nie widzą. Tylko Kudłaty zsunął się z miejsca, by pomóc Johnowi wstać.

Pooh złapał w tłuste paluchy talerz Johna. Nie przejmował się jak bardzo nie przyzwoite jest ignorowanie leżącej obok łyżki i zaczął łapczywie, jakby nie zdążył już wypić pięciu innym chłopakom ich zup, pić prosto z talerza obiad Johna.

To już koniec, pomyślał z niepokojem. Teraz kilku z nich zacznie się zastanawiać i za kilka tygodni skończę jak ten blondyn z Shawshank.

Poderwał głowę słysząc trzask ceramiki. Jego talerz leżał rozbity na ziemi pod nogami Pooha, który robił się coraz bardziej siny na twarzy. Wyglądał jak wielka, brodata ryba rozdymka, bo tak jak ryba otwierał i zamykał wargi. Jakby brakowało mu powietrza.  

Johnowi wystarczyły sekundy, by domyśleć się co się stało.

Chciał rzucić się na ratunek, ale przerażony Kudłaty trzymał go tak mocno, że nie był w stanie się wyrwać. Pooh wywrócił kilka stolików dając rozpaczliwie znak gestami, aby ktoś walnął go w plecy, charcząc przy tym i się krztusząc.

Gdy w końcu padł bez ruchu na posadzkę, był zupełnie fioletowy na twarzy.

Pierwszy podszedł do niego Doc. John jakby ocknął się z szoku, już miał krzyknąć, aby zawołali strażnika, że jest jeszcze szansa, że można go jeszcze uratować, kiedy nagle drobny chłopak zaczął wrzeszczeć, na leżące przed nim ciało:

\- Popierdółka?! - wołał drżącym od ulgi i radości głosem Doc. - Sam byłeś popierdółka!

Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać, a John nie wiedział już co się dzieje.

***

\- Panno Smith - Sherlock Holmes z ujmującym uśmiechem zwrócił się do naczelniczki więzienia, z którą po raz pierwszy rozmawiał zaledwie wczoraj. - Czy to prawda, że Killer już trzeciego dnia pobytu w pani placówce zamordował współwięźnia?

Pani naczelnik spojrzała na niego wrogo. Nie podobało jej się jak ubrał to w słowa. Zmarszczyła brwi i z irytacją, jakby w istocie mówiła "jak to możliwe, że to się przydarza właśnie mnie" powiedziała do trzymanego przez redaktora dyktafonu:

\- Incydent - skrzywiła się - miał miejsce na stołówce, udusił współwięźnia... solniczką - powiedziała wyraźnie się wahając - nakrętką... tym, no, sitkiem.

\- To w końcu sitkiem czy solniczką? - zapytał Holmes, czarujący jak zwykle, ale tonem, który nie pozostawiał złudzeń co sądzi o kondycji intelektualnej jego rozmówczyni.

\- Denkiem - orzekła w końcu naczelniczka. - To znaczy no, taką nakrętką z dziurkami, przez które...

\- Fascynujące - oderwał spod jej twarzy dyktafon poprawiając dyskretnie koszulę. Dzisiaj nie musiał już odpinać tylu guzików, ale wciąż miał tyłek opięty cielęcą skórą. - Gdzie go przenoszą?

\- W miejsce odosobnienia - odparła enigmatycznie.

\- To znaczy gdzie? - słychać było już, że jest zniecierpliwiony. Naczelniczka jednak wznosiła się na szczyty profesjonalizmu jeśli chodziło o milczenie:

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć. 

\- Nie może pani? - zapytał Sherlock głosem słodkim jak miód - czy może pani nie wie?

Słuchacze tego nie widzieli, ale panna Smith spojrzała na niego zagubiona.

\- Wiem - powiedziała twardo. - Ale nie powiem.

***

John nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest wieziony, ale kordon najwyraźniej postanowił jechać po najbardziej dziurawych drogach na Wyspach Brytyjskich.

Ostatnie godziny były czystym nonsensem. Naczelnik więzienia i "góra" uznali, że z premedytacją zabił Pooha poluzowując nakrętkę solniczki, aby go udusić. Odnosił wrażenie, że przenoszą go właśnie nie z powodu śmierci współwięźnia, ale przez to, że zniszczył mienie więzienne.

Był teraz jedynym rezydentem ciemnej, pachnącej chlorem i nowością pancernej furgonetki, której jedynym umeblowaniem była twarda plastykowa ławka i kraty. Nogi i dłonie miał skute, czuł jak dostaje otarć od metalu. Musiał zdjąć zegarek od Harry, ale pozwolono mu go zachować w kieszeni. Nie zabrali mu go chyba tylko ze strachu.

Gdy furgon zahamował ostro siła odśrodkowa posłała go na podłogę. Usłyszał jak ubezpieczające samochód radiowozy hamują z piskiem, a policjanci zaczynają coś wrzeszczeć.

\- Co się kurwa stało? - Pytał jeden, który stał na tyle blisko furgonetki, że mógł go usłyszeć przez ścianę. Któryś z jego kolegów odkrzyknął kilka słów, których John niestety nie zrozumiał.

\- Hej! - krzyknął John waląc w ścianę samochodu, powodując, że powietrze wokół niego wypełnił nieprzyjemny odgłos, jakby dziecko  patykiem uderzało o pancerz czołgu. - Coś się stało?! Dlaczego nie jedziemy?!

\- To chyba pompa paliwowa - ktoś krzyknął, ale nie był pewien, czy w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie.

\- Okej, to chyba tylko pompa paliwowa - usłyszał niewyraźny głos policjanta stojącego najbliżej samochodu. Usłyszał trzeszczenie nadajnika i odpowiedź z centrali:

\- Nie ruszać się stamtąd, to może być próba odbicia. Przyślemy dwóch tajniaków którzy go przejmą.

Usiadł na ławeczce czekając. Po czasie krótszym niż się spodziewał usłyszał nadjeżdżający samochód i dźwięki rozmowy. Jeden z eskortujących go funkcjonariuszy był chyba karcony przez kogoś wyższego stopniem. Chociaż "karcony" było tu określeniem tak trafnym, jak powiedzenie o kimś z amputowaną nogą, że jest "lekko niesymetryczny".

Drzwi furgonetki otworzyły się i bez słowa został z niej wyprowadzony. Światło słońca oślepiło go nieco, ale bez trudu odróżnił dwie odziane w garnitury i czarne okulary postacie od policjantów, którzy go przewozili. Dwóch facetów w czerni poprowadziło go w stronę luksusowej terenówki z przyciemnianymi szybami. Odjechali zostawiając kordon daleko w tyle.

***

Nie był zdziwiony, gdy samochód zatrzymał się przed willą na wsi. Przez przyciemnione szyby auta widział, że okolica była całkiem wyludniona. Czyżby ten dom... był jego “miejscem odosobnienia”?

Z samochodu pomógł mu wysiąść mężczyzna, który czekał na podjeździe. Drogi garnitur wisiał na nim, gdyż jeśli chodzi o figurę, to nieznajomy był niezwykle podobny do gałęzi. To, że był wysoki wzmagało efekt szczupłości i nie sprawiało, że wyglądał korzystniej. Z uśmiechem mężczyzna poprowadził Johna do willi. Ciężkie drzwi się otworzyły, pokazując białe, ascetyczne wnętrze hallu, z symetryczna parą dużych schodów.

\- Kurwa mać, zupełnie inaczej sobie ciebie wyobrażałem! - ktoś zawołał znad głowy Johna, który zaalarmowany spojrzał do góry. Na galerii połączonej ze schodami stał największy mężczyzna jakiego Watson kiedykolwiek widział.

Nie potrzebował talentu redaktora Holmesa, aby domyślić się, że ten mężczyzna to George “Fatter” Moriarty i że właśnie znalazł się w jego domu.


	3. Killer z Londynu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę, ale miałam okropny problem z tym rozdziałem (i życiem osobistym). Na osłodę powiem, że pojawia się w nim postać, na którą pewnie sporo ludzi czekało...  
> Nie mogę obiecać kiedy pojawi się nowy rozdział, wena mnie opuszcza w najgorszych możliwych momentach. Odzew mile widziany, ale jestem wdzięczna za samo to, że ktoś to czyta :)

O śnieżno-białe ściany kuchni odbijały się dźwięki sztućców pobrzękujących na porcelanie. Killer (John, kazał nazywać się John, ha! zmyślnie, to takie popularne imię) jadł aż mu się uszy trzęsły. W tym więzieniu muszą fatalnie karmić. George z resztą nie pozostawał za nim w tyle, mimo, że jadł chwilę zanim Slim go wprowadził do domu.

\- Chciałbym cię o coś zapytać, Johnny, bracie - powiedział Fatter pomiędzy jednym skrzydełkiem kurczaka, a drugim.

\- Śmiało - powiedział Watson (ha! znowu sprytnie, to też popularne nazwisko, ale nie wzbudzające podejrzeń jak gdyby wybrał sobie choćby “Smith”), patrząc na niego intensywnie. George’owi przechodziły ciarki od tego gapienia się.

\- Jak to się stało - mlask, mlask - mordeczko ty moja - mlask - że psy z Yardu dały radę cię złapać? - Killer patrzył na niego jakby chciał przezeń spojrzeć na wylot. - Zawsze byłeś taki ostrożny, złotko, Szczwany jak lis, jak kuna, przecież nawet ja - mlask, mlask, mlask - twój najczęstszy klient nigdy cie nie widziałem, zawsze tylko faksy, telefony i imejl. Więc jak to się stało, że tak cie złapali?

Watson przestał jeść. Miał na twarzy dziwny, zniecierpliwiony grymas z nutką lekceważenia i Fatter by go za to walnął, gdyby nie wiedział, że kilka sekund później nie miałby pewnie głowy.

\- Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć, George - popatrzył na Moriarty’ego wymownie. George poczuł jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, prawie upuścił skrzydełko, które właśnie obskubywał z mięsa.

\- Nie no... no co ty, Johnny, stary, co ty - bełkotał - chyba nie myślisz, że to ja, ciebie...

Watson uśmiechnął się skromnie.

\- Powiedziałem tylko, że chciałbym to wiedzieć - i dzięki Bogu wrócił do jedzenia. George przeprosił go na chwilę. Musiał zmienić bieliznę.

***

To był jeden z takich dni, które Greg Lestrade kochał. Taki rzadki moment spokoju. Mógł siedzieć z nogami na biurku, jedząc pączki i pijąc kawę. Był szczęśliwy. Ostatnio wszystko układało mu się tak wspaniale: cały Yard patrzył na niego z szacunkiem, nawet Szef, mógł przestać się przejmować tym, co mówi Sherlock Holmes w swoim śmiesznym radiu, bo odniósł wielki sukces.

Złapał Killera z Londynu.

Włożył płytę do odtwarzacza. Gdy zaczęło mu się psuć z żoną przyniósł wieżę do biura, razem ze swoją kolekcja kaset kompaktowych, które przegrywał skrupulatnie na płyty. Opadł na fotel i zaczął wtórować Freddiemu Mercury w śpiewaniu “I Want To Break Free”, biorąc do ręki kolejnego pączka.

Wtedy do gabinetu weszła Donovan. Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona do niego, bo co może podziać się źle?

\- Co tam Sally?

\- W porządeczku, szefie - powiedziała wesoło. - W jak najlepsiejszym porządeczku.

\- Ptaszek już siedzi na swoich morderczych jajkach w Ustronnym Gniazdku, co? - zapytał i oboje zaczęli chichotać. Sierżant otarła łzę, rozcierając lekko makijaż w kąciku oka.

\- Jeszcze nie, ale “gniazdko” już czeka. Były jakieś problemy z konwojem - Greg zamarł z kubkiem przyłożonym do ust. - Wysiadła im pompa i stali chwilę. Już są w bazie.

Greg westchnął i napił się w końcu. Kawa była ohydna, ale nadciśnienie nie pozwalało mu... chwila.

\- Jak to już są w bazie? - zapytał swojej partnerki trochę szorstko. - Powinni być w drodze, tak, ale to w końcu spory kawał, po odstawieniu go powinni być teraz jakoś w połowie drogi do nas.

Sally westchnęła.

\- Nikt ci nie powiedział? Gdy im ta pompa wysiadła tajniacy go przejęli. Odjechali nieoznako... Szefie? Szefie, coś nie tak?

Lestrade bladł i czerwieniał na zmianę, krztusząc się kawą. Jak ten Holmes ma nie robić z niego idioty, skoro wychodzi na niego, przez swoich własnych, idiotycznych ludzi!

 ***

\- Daleka DROOOGA DO TIPPERARY – ryczał George, niosąc drugą butelkę whisky. Musieli w końcu coś pić, a w domu nie było już brandy. – Daleka droga TAAAAAAAAM!

\- Daleka droooooga do Tipperary, gdzie czeka najmilsza ma! – podjął John, biorąc szklankę od gospodarza. Gruby Moriarty padł na fotel obok niego i razem dokończyli pieśń. Potem wznieśli toast za Irlandię. I na pohybel imperialistom! Nagle Irlandczyk zaczął płakać.

\- Zzo jest, Georgie? Zzo? Nie płacz, twardym czeba być!

\- Ja ci powiem, Johnny, bracie – pociągnął nosem – że porządny z ciebie chłop. Mimo, że Anglik. Równy jesteś, Killuś! – ucałował policzek Johna, chociaż Watson odczuł to bardziej jakby ktoś wcierał mu w twarz ślinę. – Nikogo nie mam na tym świecie! Sam jestem jak palec!

\- Na obcej ziemi – podsunął usłużnie gość.

\- A żebyś kurwa wiedział!

Po chwili znowu był miażdżony w niedźwiedzim uścisku. A nie jest to zbyt przyjemne, gdy niedźwiedź jest pijany i obśliniony.

Nagle w domu rozległo się trzaśnięcie drzwi. George spojrzał w stronę schodów. Wyglądał prawie na trzeźwego.

Spadł bez krztyny gracji czy figlarności na podłogę i wymacał pistolet pod wersalką. Po chwili zaczął się czołgać w stronę hallu.

\- Nikomu nie ufam! – wołał do Johna głosem osoby absolutnie wierzącej w to co mówi – tylko tobie, John-o!

W śnieżnobiałym salonie rozbrzmiały kroki. Mafioso doczołgał się do kolumny, która pomogła mu odzyskać pion. Następnie zaczaił się za nią, by obronić swojego nowego najlepszego kumpla. John był wzruszony. Aż dolał sobie whisky.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna, młodszy od Johna ale nie chłopiec. Był też od niego wyższy (Tylko odrobinę, ale co tu kryć! To nie takie trudne i trzeba się z tym pogodzić), jednak drobniejszy. Miał zdrową, opalona skórę i bynajmniej nie wyglądało to na efekt solarium. Włosy były zadbane, krótkie, nad wysokim czołem. Czołem, które zapewne stanie się jeszcze wyższe w przyszłości. Oczy  i w ogóle, duża część twarzy była ukryta pod okularami przeciwsłonecznymi, które zresztą zaraz nasunął na włosy, ukazując wielkie, ciemne źrenice i brwi o idealnym kształcie. Strój wskazywał na to, że wracał z jakiejś dyskoteki, w której nie bije się homoseksualistów. Przybysz spojrzał na George’a z obrzydzeniem i westchnął ciężko, zarzucając płócienną torbę na ramie. Gospodarz odkaszlnął. Wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

\- Czego, kurwa – powiedział Moriarty.

\- A co – westchnął mężczyzna, jego głos aż kipiał od lekceważenia. – Może nie jestem u siebie?

\- Gdzieś był, mały gównojadzie?

\- Nie przedstawisz mnie? - pytanie było zadane tonem słodkim jak cukierek z czystej sacharozy w miodowej polewie. John zauważył znad szklanki, że przybysz patrzy prosto na niego. Przemknęło przez myśl, że jest miedzy gospodarzem a chłopakiem jakieś nieznaczne podobieństwo. Takie jak pomiędzy wielką, grubą ropuchą i maleńką kijanką.

\- To jest mój syn, Mały Gównojad, a to jest mój najlepszy przyjaciel na świecie - George machnął bronią najpierw na młodego, a zaraz potem na Johna. - Ale nie martw się, przyjacielu, on już sobie idzie i nie będzie nam przeszkadzał.

Mały Gównnojad przewrócił oczami i zaczął wchodzić po schodach prowadzących na piętro. W pewnej chwili złapał się poręczy i z gracją, wciąż trzymają na ramieniu torbę, zrobił wygibas godzien łyżwiarki figurowej aby stanąć twarzą do Johna

\- Strasznie dzisiaj gorąco - westchnął trzepocząc rzęsami i patrząc na Johna wygłodniałym wzrokiem - może miałby pan ochotę na lody?

Młody Moriarty oblizał usta w jednoznaczny sposób. Jego ojciec był już akurat przy Johnie. Gdy grubas klepnął go w ramię, poczuł jakby płuca obijały mu się o żebra.

\- Lody to możesz robić tym swoim pedałom z Liverpoolu! – Fatter ryknął na syna, ale to jego nowo okrzykniętemu przyjacielowi dzwoniło teraz w uszach – to jest Killer, światowy człowiek, jemu lody mógłby robić sam Książę Karol, a nie taki gówniarz jak ty.

Jeśli oczy chłopaka do tej pory były duże, to teraz urosły jeszcze bardziej. W dodatku doznał nagłego rozluźnienia żuchwy, bo opadła prawie na jego pierś (a przynajmniej pijany umysł Johna podsuwał mu takie porównanie). Lekarz wstał skromnie i wyszedł na przeciw synowi gospodarza, który wpatrując się w niego jak w obrazek, zszedł ze schodów. Potrząsnął jego wyciągniętą dłonią. Była wymanicure'owana. Ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w niego ciekawe.

\- Jim Moriarty – powiedział z uśmiechem – cześć.

\- John, wzajemnie – odpowiedział, chociaż brzmiało to bardziej jak "dżnwzbzzbze".

\- Ta, Jim - prychnął George i wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos, który był zarazem charczeniem, kasłaniem i rechotem. - Dosyć tego, na górę, ubrać się jak ludzie. My tu z panem Killerem mamy jeszcze do pogadania.

Jim spojrzał na ojca z odrazą i odszedł niechętnie w stronę schodów, posyłając Johnowi jeszcze wygłodniałe spojrzenie i kolejne sugestywnie oblizanie warg. Patrzył na kołyszące się, opięte dżinsem pośladki młodego mężczyzny, aż zniknęły na drugim piętrze.

\- Ty, Georgie - wybełkotał, prostując się - Ten Jim, to twój... Syn?

\- Jim, Jim, to żaden Jim. To George, George Moriarty Junior.

\- To dlaczego powiedział, że Jim?

\- Bo jego matka była głupia i wykorzystała moją nieobecność w urzędzie, ale to Junior i chuj - powiedział grubas, klepiąc go po plecach, prowadząc go w stronę salonu.

Został posadzony przed największym telewizorem jaki w życiu widział. Fatter coś tam narzekał, że teraz nie ma radia, więc musi oglądać telewizję aby być na bieżąco, więc nic nie powiedział gdy na ekranie pojawiła się prezenterka, opowiadająca coś o kursach walut. Nawet głupio zachichotał, gdy grubas zaczął komentować ją i kilka jej koleżanek (“Miałem tę blondynę, nic specjalnego.”). Wielka łapa gangstera wylądowała boleśnie na jego ramieniu, gdy zaczęli mówić o Killerze z Londynu.

\- To mój kumpel! - wrzasnął Irlandczyk i stuknęli się szklankami. Mamrotał coś wesoło, a John obserwował w milczeniu ekran. Nie wiedzą jeszcze, najwyraźniej, że został “porwany”. Prezenter streszczał jego rzekomą morderczą karierę, na ekranie pokazała się mapa Europy, obsiana pulsującymi punktami. Imponujące.

Prezenterka zapowiedziała rozmowę z ekspertem; John aż się uśmiechnął, gdy zobaczył...

\- O - Fatter znów krzyknął, musiał to naprawdę uwielbiać - to ten świrus z radia, nie lubię fiuta! - splunął. - Ma twarz jak kobyła jaka, kurwa mać...

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz? - powiedział cicho John, czując, że z gniewu trzeźwieje nieznacznie. Fatter spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - On jest bardzo... mądry. - To zapewne zbieg okoliczności, albo wina oświetlenia, ale Holmes wydawał się rumienić na ekranie wielkiego telewizora. Nie ma za co, pomyślał John, pijąc swoją whisky.

Fatter posłał mu spojrzenie, które zapewne miało być podejrzliwe, ale wyglądał bardziej jakby dostał paraliżu połowy twarzy na skutek jakiegoś udaru.

\- Pedał jesteś? - zapytał, dosyć odważnie jak na sytuację. - Bo jeśli tak to łokej, ja jestem tolerancyjny człowiek - Wielgachna łapa gangstera opadła na jego udo w najbardziej heteroseksualny i najbardziej bolesny sposób. - Możesz się ożenić z Juniorem, jeśli ci się podoba, właściwie, to nawet bym się cieszył z takiego zięcia... Mały lachociąg wreszcie by siedział z dupą, gdzie...

\- Nie jestem - powiedział John. - Po prostu rozmawiałem z nim. Bardzo inteligentny człowiek, jak na dziennikarza. Jak ten, no, jakby się nadawał na detektywa.

Fatter przetwarzał chwilę to co powiedział mu Watson. Jego dłoń znowu walnęła boleśnie w udo Johna.

\- Mam pomysł - powiedział mafiozo. Gruby, serdelkowaty palec skierował się na zniesmaczoną czymś twarz Holmesa na ekranie, podczas, gdy na tłustej facjacie siedzącego z Johnem mężczyzny pojawił się uśmiech, z założenia przebiegły. John miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że wie dokładnie, co to za pomysł.

***

Wsiadał do taksówki w podłym nastroju. Co prawda miał okazję wytknąć idiotyzm policji i ponabijać się z Lestrade, ale formuła programu mu nie odpowiadała. W radiu nikt nie pilnował aby redaktor Holmes się nie świecił (jak miał się nie pocić, skoro prosto w twarz świecili mu wielkimi reflektorami?!) i nie latał za nim z pudrem. A fakt, że był zapraszany jako ekspert od Killera z Londynu? Marne pocieszenie.

Dusił dzwonek całe wieki i w końcu musiał grzebać w kieszeniach płaszcza by znaleźć klucze. Pani Hudson musiała gdzieś wyjść, albo wyjechać, cholera by to... Gdy znalazł klucz akurat w drugiej kieszeni zawibrował telefon.

\- Holmes, słucham - warknął w słuchawkę, wolną ręką próbując po ciemku wymacać zamek. W słuchawce panowała zaskoczona cisza. Osoba po drugiej stronie miała problemy z oddychaniem, prawdopodobnie wadę serca i brak formy. Sherlock wciąż siłował się z kluczem - cholerny zamek, znowu się zaciął.

\- Haloooo - zaświergotał głos w słuchawce, porażając jego biedne ucho niemal kreskówkowo stereotypowym irlandzkim akcentem. - Czy to pan Sherlock Holmes?

\- Nie, Robin Hood - prychnął w słuchawkę, przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jebany zamek. - W czym mogę pomóc?

Zapanowała pełna zadumy cisza, podczas gdy on w końcu pokonał znienawidzone drzwi. Trwała tylko chwilę, nie zdążył zamknąć za sobą drzwi, a usłyszał jakiś tłumiony bełkot.

\- Proszę odłożyć ściereczkę przez którą pan mówi, albo spróbować wyraźniej.

\- Killer dostał zlecenie na pana.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi, kiedy udało mu się opanować śmiech.

\- Musiałby najpierw uciec z tego bunkra w którym go zamknęli, a potem dostać się niepostrzeżenie do Londynu - Przerzucił płaszcz przez poręcz i zaczął wchodzić na górę, do swojego mieszkania. Jeszcze nie zdążył ogarnąć po wyprowadzce ostatniego przypadkowego współlokatora, może zrobi to jutro. - Gdyby jakimś cudem tego dokonał, wiedziałby o tym cały Londyn - usłyszał sygnał zakończenia połączenia. Prychnął robiąc kilka kroków aby dojść do kuchni.

Killer i zlecenie dla niego. John Watson cudownie na wolności. Ta, jasne.

Kpiący uśmieszek zamarł mu na ustach, gdy poczuł zimną lufę wbijającą się w okolicę jego potylicy.

\- Nie wiem, jak to możliwe - powiedział cicho Killer z Londynu - Ale w tych spodniach wyglądają jeszcze lepiej.


	4. "Ona jest pedałem"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mała uwaga, od tego rozdziału pojawiają się Johnlockowe elementy więc pairing zostaje uwzględniony w tagach. Nie wpłyną one na rating tekstu, bo były od początku w planach, choć wahałam się, by je wprowadzić.

Sierżant Donovan siedziała na korytarzu, czekając aż szef wypuści inspektora Lestrade i płakała. Nie z rozpaczy, po prostu była wściekła. Jak mogło do tego dojść? Jak te bałwany mogły pozwolić aby Killer uciekł? Na dodatek ten świr z radia, Holmes, będzie śmiał im się w twarz, gdy to wyjdzie na jaw! Sally nie cierpiała tego drania, robił z nich idiotów w swojej głupiej audycji.

Wyrwała kolejną chusteczkę z pudełka i wściekle wydmuchała w nią nos. Dlaczego to zawsze przydarza się jej? Cholerne życie...

W końcu Lestrade wyszedł, jak pies z podkulonym ogonem. Zanim do niej podszedł zdołała otrzeć łzy i rozmazać makijaż do tego stopnia, że wyglądała jak brązowy miś panda.

\- Co powiedział? - Zapytała wstając.

\- Że nie nadajemy się nawet do przeprowadzania dzieci na pasach - mruknął. - I że mamy go odnaleźć zanim opinia publiczna się dowie.

Teraz to Lestrade opadł na ławeczkę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nigdy w życiu nie czułem się tak upokorzony - szlochał. Sally nigdy nie widziała aby inspektor płakał. I nie miała zamiaru na to patrzeć.

Złapała mężczyznę za kark i postawiła do pionu, wymierzając mu policzek, niezbyt mocny ale zaskoczony Lestrade i tak się zatoczył.

\- Za pozwoleniem, sir - powiedziała, łapiąc go za ramiona - ale proszę się do cholery wziąć w garść! Damy radę! Znajdziemy go i pokażemy, szefowi i całemu Yardowi, nawet temu mądrali z radia! Już raz go złapaliśmy...

\- Bo dostaliśmy donos - bąknął Lestrade i dostał w pysk drugi raz.

\- Bo tacy jesteśmy dobrzy - krzyknęła mu w twarz. - Bo tak ciężko na to pracowaliśmy! Jest pan cholernie inteligentnym facetem, sir! Liczę na pana, wszyscy liczą!

W oczach Lestrade zaczęła tlić się iskra pewności siebie.

\- Liczą na mnie - mruknął, unosząc podbródek.

-Tak! Killer z Londynu za kratkami to był i wciąż będzie nasz sukces! Jest nam potrzebny! Ludzie muszą czuć się bezpiecznie!

Inspektor potakiwał, z coraz większym zapałem.

\- Tak, tak - kiwał głową.

\- A policja musi być szanowana!

\- Tak! Tak!

\- Wykurzymy go z nory! Wytropimy ptaszka i wyrwiemy mu z dupska wszystkie pióra - zawołała.

\- Co do jednego! Co do pióreczka!

\- Będziemy jak wilki, sir!

\- Będziemy.

\- Jak sfora ogarów!

\- Będziemy!

\- Jak... jak LUTHER, SIR!

\- BĘDZIEMY!

\- ZAMKNIJCIE MORDY I DO ROBOTY! - krzyknął szef, otwierając drzwi do gabinetu. - BEZ KILLERA MACIE MI NIE WRACAĆ!

***

Był pod wrażeniem, że Holmesowi nie zadrżała ręka, gdy stawiał przed nim spodeczek i filiżankę. Kiedy przystawił mu pistolet do głowy żałował, ze nie może zobaczyć jego twarzy, bo mina pewnie mu zrzedła. Teraz wydawał się jedynie obrażony.

\- Dziękuję, ale napij się z niej pierwszy - powiedział podsuwając gospodarzowi filiżankę.

\- No, na miłość Boską! - krzyknął Holmes niecierpliwie, unosząc filiżankę do ust. Czyli jednak nie zatruta. Cóż, lepiej być ostrożnym niż martwym.

Kiedy rankiem obudził się, z okropnym kacem i przemiłą, aczkolwiek kompletnie nagą dziewczyną, której w ogóle nie znał i przypomniał sobie poprzedni dzień z Fatterem miał ochotę wstać i walić pulsującą już i tak bólem głową o ścianę. Grubas najpierw go upił, powierzył wykonanie dwóch morderstw, a potem zamówił dziwki, z których jedna została przydzielona Johnowi, pijanemu tak okropnie, że zasnął jeszcze zanim dziewczyna zdjęła mu krawat. Gospodarza nigdzie nie było widać rankiem, przysłał tylko Johnowi coś do ubrania, broń, kartę kredytową na wszelki wypadek i, gdy John już się ubrał w garnitur (który jakimś cudem leżał jak dopasowany i podejrzewał, że był droższy od jego całego mieszkania z meblami) SMS, przypominający Johnowi o jego zobowiązaniach. Zabić koniogębego Holmesa z radia i do piątku rano dostarczyć na srebrnym półmisku jaja jakiegoś Bloodwortha (Fatter śmiał się z tego okropnie, bo uważał to za świetny żart: kimkolwiek był Anthony Bloodworth, kilka lat temu w wyniku strasznego wypadku ze zdradzoną byłą żoną wyposażoną w szpikulec do lodu w roli głównej, został wbrew woli eunuchem, więc żadnych “jaj” na talerzu nie powinno być!), razem z połową bułgarskiej stówy. Holmesa kazał Johnowi zostawić sobie najlepiej na deser, bo to ten drugi miał być priorytetem.

I tak oto się tu znalazł, w zagraconym choć przytulnym saloniku mieszkania na Baker Street, pijąc herbatkę w nieprzyjemnej ciszy.

\- Zawsze każesz swoim ofiarom robić sobie herbaty, zanim je poślesz do piachu? - wycedził redaktor, jednak można było wyczuć, ze jest naprawdę zdenerwowany. - To jakaś forma tortury? Coś w stylu “patrz w twarz swojemu mordercy zanim strzeli ci między oczy”?

John dokończył herbatę i odstawił filiżankę na spodeczek z głośnym westchnieniem.

\- Nie mam zamiaru cię zabić - powiedział spokojnie. - Mówiłem ci, nie jestem Killerem.

\- Wybacz, ale nie uwierzę ci na słowo - powiedział Holmes, w końcu unosząc swoją filiżankę i wychylając ją jednym haustem. John aż musiał założyć nogę na nogę, patrząc na tą szyję. - Nie po tym jak przystawiłeś mi pistolet do głowy.

\- Nie był naładowany - wtrącił na swoją obronę.

\- Najwyraźniej - powiedział gospodarz, stawiając filiżankę na spodeczku, trochę zbyt głośno. - Ale sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że ktoś dał ci na mnie zlecenie…

\- W takim razie dlaczego nie leżysz teraz na tym pięknym dywaniku w kałuży krwi? Podpowiem: to nie dlatego, że nie chciałem doprowadzić twojej gospodyni do załamania nerwowego z powodu plamy.

\- W takim razie skąd to? - redaktor wskazał na leżący obok filiżanki Johna nienaładowany pistolet z tłumikiem.

\- Fatter mi dał - John wzruszył ramionami. - On też myśli, że jestem Killerem. Tak jak Lestrade i najwyraźniej cały kraj.

\- Fatter Moriarty?

\- No, tak - powiedział bawiąc się mankietem - To on kazał mi ciebie zabić. Ciebie i takiego gościa… Bloodthirsta czy coś.

Holmes nagle się ożywił.

\- Anthonego Bloodwortha?

\- Tak! Tak się nazywał.

Redaktor wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, przykładając złożone dłonie do twarzy, jak w modlitwie.

\- Bloodworth? Ale dlaczego, dlaczego? - mamrotał do siebie. W końcu zatrzymał się i zaczął czochrać swoją kędzierzawą głowę, co było dla Johna trochę niezrozumiałe - Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że Bloodworth kryje Fattera!

\- No, to może kryje go tylko do piątku, bo na wtedy mam go zabić - powiedział John łapiąc za imbryk - dolać ci herbaty?

\- Z mlekiem, dwie łyżeczki cukru - rzucił redaktor spacerując po pokoju. Nagle zatrzymał się, prawie się wywracając o stolik kawowy - Co ty tu właściwie robisz?

\- Chciałem porozmawiać.

\- Chyba o moim pogrzebie - w prychnięciu Holmesa słychać było nutę histerii. John przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

\- Ty naprawdę myślisz, że jestem Killerem - Westchnął. Sam był już prawie na granicy histerii. - Nie zabiłem żadnego z tych ludzi!

\- A ten kafar z więzienia, Pooh?

\- Jezus, to był wypadek - krzyknął - jak można zabić kogoś solniczką?

Holmes nie wydawał się przekonany. Wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądał jakby ktoś próbował go przekonać, że ziemia jest płaska. Dobra, pomyślał, skoro tak głęboko wierzy w Killera...

\- Okej, jestem Killerem, ale nie chcę już nim być! Chcę przejść na emeryturę.

Holmes uniósł swoje obfite brwi, a następnie zmarszczył je.

\- Jak to? Dlaczego?

John wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wyrzuty sumienia, no, i zdrowie już nie te… Normalne sprawy. Mam dość takiej pracy.

Holmes zlustrował go od stóp do głów. Uśmiechnął się lekko, choć wciąż wydawał się niespokojny.

\- To może napiłbyś się czegoś mocniejszego niż herba…

\- Nie - John przerwał mu jeszcze zanim dokończył. - Możesz donieść esencji, albo jakiś sok, ale żadnego alkoholu. Bo jestem samochodem - dodał, - Fatter mi dał.

Redaktor wyszedł do kuchni, w tym czasie John podniósł jeden z leżących na ziemi wycinków gazet. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że wszystkie dotyczą Killera z Londynu albo jego ofiar.

Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Jeszcze tydzień temu, gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że pozna głos jego ulubionej audycji radiowej, i mało tego, stanie się osobą, na punkcie której jego radiowy idol ma obsesję… Nie, nie wyśmiałby go. Zadzwoniłby tylko dyskretnie po karetkę.

Redaktor wrócił i podął mu wodę, najwyraźniej z kranu.

\- Nie mam nic innego - powiedział beznamiętnym tonem, zbierając wycinki, co dało Johnowi okazję aby także się mu przyjrzeć od dołu po gluteus maximus.

\- Wybacz mi to najście, ale… musiałem cie ostrzec.

\- Przed samym sobą?

\- W końcu jestem niebezpiecznym mężczyzną z solniczką - zaśmiali się i nagle zniknęło gdzieś napięcie. - Ale bez obaw. Dopóki ja jestem Killerem z Londynu, nic ci nie grozi.

Holmes spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

\- A skąd Killer z Londynu miał mój adres, jeśli można wiedzieć?

\- Fatter mi dał.

\- A no tak, zapomniałem, że to twój szef - westchnął ciężko Holmes. - O, masz swojego “Bloodthirsta”.

Poczuł jakby w żołądku zmaterializował mu się dziesięciokilogramowy kamień, gdy spojrzał w oczy siwiejącego pana na okładce Times’a, opiewającego fakt, że kupił Pałac Buckingham. Przypomniał sobie o swojej misji.

\- Ciekawi mnie bardzo, dlaczego Fatter chce go sprzątnąć, przecież to jego wspólnik - dumał na głos Holmes.

\- Nie wiem - odparł John. - Ale jeśli go nie zabiję, to Fatter sprzątnie mnie.

***

\- No szybciej, szybciej, człowieku, przecież to nie Pismo Święte, aby modlić się nad każdą stroną! - Lestrade warknął na znudzonego policjanta, który poprzedniego dnia eskortował Killera. Ten westchnął oburzony i zaczął szybciej przewracać kartki ze zdjęciami notowanych przestępców.

Obaj podskoczyli, gdy do pokoju wpadła Donovan.

\- Jakieś wieści? - zapytał z nadzieją Lestrade. Zupełnie oklapł, gdy sierżant pokręciła głową.

\- Telefony milczą - powiedziała nie kryjąc zawodu. - To znaczy… Nie do końca milczą. Pana żona dzwoniła…

Greg jęknął głośno, uderzając czołem o blat biurka. Tylko nie to…

\- … Prosi, aby zabrał pan swoje walizki, bo chce wyburzyć ścianę do pańskiego gabinetu i powiększyć kuchnię.

\- Widzisz? - zapytał inspektor, nie kierując tego pytania do nikogo w szczególności. - Angażuje się, człowiek, chce wszystko naprawić, wypruwa sobie żyły, aby wyrobić się z pracą na urodziny i święta, i co dostaje w zamian? Wyburzoną, kurna, ścianę w gabinecie.

Donovan i policjant z konwoju uprzejmie go zignorowali, więc napisał żonie wiadomość, że ma się dobrze i wpadnie po walizki w czwartek. Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

\- O - powiedział z przejęciem konwojent, - to chyba ten.

Inspektor i jego partnerka jak jeden mąż doskoczyli do trzymanej przez niego fotografii.

\- Przecież to - zaczął Lestrade.

\- To Martel, człowiek Fattera Moriarty'ego - powiedziała Sally cicho.

Moriarty porwał Killera.

\- Chce wojny - powiedziała cofająca się Sally, - To będzie miał wojnę, zasrany wieprznik.

\- Przepraszam - zapytał nieśmiało policjant z konwoju - czy mogę już iść?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, bo Donovan wyleciała jak z procy z gabinetu, a Lestrade pognał w ślad za nią.

***

Fatter podał mu nie tylko adres Holmesa na Baker St., dał mu także inny adres. Razem z kluczami.

Apartament był… mniejszy niż John się spodziewał. To znaczy i tak był chyba z trzy razy większy od jego starej kawalerki, ale spodziewał się czegoś jak z filmów, dwupiętrowego mieszkania z balkonem i basenem na dachu, czy coś. Tymczasem jego nowa siedziba była jednopiętrowa, ale bardzo przestronna. W sypialni stało gigantyczne łoże, w kuchni indukcyjna płyta i lodówka wielgachna jak szafa jego babci, ściany były białe i czyste, wystrój i design mebli… fajny. Okres dojrzałej Ikei, nie licząc przeoczonego przez kogoś czerwonego stanika, zwisającego figlarnie z żyrandola.

Gdy rozpakował się zrobił sobie herbaty, przeglądając od niechcenia gazetę, którą dał mu Sherlock, tą z Bloodworthem na okładce. Po przeczytaniu tego artykułu sam zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu Fatterowi tak zależy na posłaniu na tamten świat tak świetnej przykrywki.

Po herbacie położył się na kilka godzin spać. Rankiem poszedł zwiedzić łazienkę i zachwycony odkrytą tam wanną z hydromasażem, postanowił z niej skorzystać. Nawet przysnął, wylegując się wśród masujących go bąbelków. Gdy się obudził nie był sam.

\- Nie przeszkadzam? - Moriarty Junior zagruchał, na co John poderwał się, w efekcie  ześlizgując się po śliskiej emalii pod wodę.

\- Ależnieskądże - powiedział jednym tchem, wynurzając się. Gość zaśmiał się perliście i przycupnął na krawędzi wanny. Tym razem był ubrany “jak człowiek” jak pewnie powiedziałby jego ojciec: miał na sobie drogi garnitur, doskonale dopasowany, krawat i nieskazitelną koszulę. Okulary przeciwsłoneczne ukrywały znaczną część jego twarzy, w tym idealne brwi.

\- Może umyć ci plecy - uśmiechnął się filuternie.

\- Już umyłem - odparł Watson z uśmiechem. Ku jego przerażeniu Jim najwyraźniej nie poczuł się spławiony. Z ciężkim westchnieniem podniósł się. Piana na szczęście przez chwilę ukrywała jego klejnoty rodzinne, ale i tak Moriarty po chwili zaczął zsuwać okulary aby je obejrzeć uważniej. Zlustrował zażenowanego Johna swymi wielkimi oczami, po czym uśmiechnął się dziwnie i z westchnieniem odwrócił głowę w stronę drzwi. Watson żałował nagle, że ręczniki leżą tak daleko.

Nie minęło pięć minut a już miał na sobie bokserki i podkoszulek. Jim czekał na niego w aneksie kuchennym, siedząc przy wysepce, na wysokim barowym krześle. Patrzył na połyskujące szkłem i stalą miasto za oknem, wydając się głęboko zamyślony.

\- Podoba ci się mieszkanie? - zapytał, błyskając zębami.

\- Eee, tak, bardzo - bąknął John - bardzo ładne, urządzone… ze smakiem i w ogóle.

\- Było mojej mamusi. Sprowadziła najlepszych architektów ze Szwecji, a ten słoń, mój ojciec, rżnie tu małolaty za jej plecami.

\- Małolaty?

\- Tak, z tej tu szkoły - wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni papierośnicę i podstawił ją Johnowi, który nie palił, więc podziękował. Moriarty Junior zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się dymem. Wydawał się starszy, gdy się nie uśmiechał.

\- Nie polejesz mi czegoś?

\- Na co masz ochotę? - zapytał John otwierając barek.

\- Chcę wódkę - Jim uśmiechnął się filuternie, wydychając dym w stronę okna.

Watson nalał alkoholu do dwóch małych kieliszków i podał jeden gościowi, wznosząc toast za jego zdrowie. Jim wciągnął wódkę jednym haustem, wywierając na Johnie olbrzymie wrażenie. Nie spodziewał się tego po tym małym pedałku...

Który nagle rozpłakał się, gdy tylko odstawił kieliszek.

\- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jakie moje życie z tym potworem jest straszne! - szlochał mężczyzna. John do tej pory uważał się za osobę, która nie ma pojęcia co zrobić, kiedy kobieta płacze. Najwyraźniej dotyczyło to też płaczących facetów.

\- Twoje, George? - powiedział próbując go pocieszyć. Pełne bólu, zaskoczone spojrzenie wielkich oczu uświadomiło mu jaką gafę strzelił - Jimmy - poprawił się szybko - To znaczy, Jim... Czy może nawet James, tak, James…

\- George Moriarty to potwór! - Załkał gość, zeskakując z krzesła i podchodząc bardzo blisko Johna. Może nawet za blisko. - Zdradził moją mamusię, doprowadził ją do ciężkiego załamania! Bije mnie, wyzywa, nie daje ani pensa na życie! Nawet na najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, na jedzenie, na artykuły kosmetyczne...

Nie może być, pomyślał John z przekąsem, ale na szczęście zrobił tylko zbolałą minę, potakując z przejęciem. Jim w tym czasie kontynuował:

\- A wiesz jakiego szamponu muszę używać?

John nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, że mógłby wiedzieć coś takiego.

\- Najtańszego! - zawołał Moriarty w odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie. - Od taniej odżywki wypadają mi włosy, moje czoło się rozszerza i niedługo będę wyglądał jak ten knur, mój ojciec! A moja twarz? Mam zmarszczki, mam kurze łapki wokół oczu!

John nie był pewien czy widzi jakieś kurze łapki, ale uznał, że lepiej przytakiwać. Było mu żal chłopca, wydawał się całkiem… inny niż Fatter, bardziej delikatny.

\- A kiedy się dopominam - głos Jima się załamał - to mówi, że sprzeda mnie do jakiegoś nielegalnego burdelu z Soho i zrobi ze mnie tanią kurwę, dla zahivionych narkomanów… - młodzieniec złożył głowę na usłużnym ramieniu Johna, podczas gdy jego ciało drgało, wstrząsane szlochem - M-mówi, że za dużo wydaję i nie da mi ani pensa...

\- Wiesz, twój staruszek dał MNIE, trochę grosza, a ja żyję raczej skromnie - powiedział Watson, odsuwając go od siebie, aby pójść po portfel. Wygrzebał z niego kilka banknotów. - Fatter mi dał, weź je, nie potrzeba mi tak dużo.

Moriarty jakby nie dowierzał, patrząc na wciśnięte w jego dłoń pieniądze. Oczy zaszły mu łzami.

\- Pięćset funtów, John? - powiedział biorąc pieniądze w dłoń. - Ochujałeś? - Zaniósł się nagle łzami, chowając banknoty do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojego Westwooda - Co ja sobie za to kupię? Waciki? Ale… Ale wiem, ze chciałeś dobrze - Poklepał Johna po piersi ze zrezygnowanym uśmiechem. - Fajny z ciebie facet, Johnny-boy. Światowy, obyty… Nie to co chołota ze świty mojego ojca. Ty wiesz, jak obchodzić się… z ludźmi.

John podał mu chusteczkę, aby otarł łzy. Co dziwne, w ogóle nie był zaczerwieniony ani opuchnięty. W ogóle nie wyglądał na osobę, która przed chwilą zbierała się z załamania.

\- No nic. Nie przyszedłem tutaj aby się użalać nad sobą - Moriarty złapał Johna za podbródek i pogładził go kciukiem. - Jest interes do zrobienia - szepnął słodko, - i tylko ty możesz mi pomóc.

Po tych enigmatycznych słowach wyminął Johna i ruszył w stronę salonu. Watson poszedł za gościem, który siadał właśnie na jednym z foteli, stojących w salonie. Zajął miejsce na małej sofie, patrząc jak syn Fattera przypala drugiego papierosa.

\- No - powiedział po chwili wpatrywania się w milczeniu na nieprzeniknioną twarz Jima - Co to za interes?

Twarz Moriarty’ego nagle się zmieniła; zniknął delikatny uśmiech, wesołe spojrzenie zostało zastąpione przez zimne i twarde, jak stal. Johna prawie przeszedł dreszcz. Nie spodziewał się, że ten wesoły chłopiec, ten rozpuszczony synek bogatego tatusia w ciasnym garniturze może w mgnieniu oka zmienić się w okrutnego i bezwzględnego mężczyznę.

\- Trzeba zabić Fattera, mojego ojca - jego głos brzmiał groźnie, jeśli wciąż była w nim nuta słodyczy, to była to słodycz pod którą kryła się trucizna, jad. Usta Irlandczyka były ciasną kreską, wykrzywioną po obu końcach w bardzo nieprzyjemnym grymasie, przypominającym paskudny uśmiech.

Był niebezpieczny.

\- Co? - Parsknął John, próbując zamaskować zdenerwowanie zdziwieniem. Jednak gdy po długiej minucie Jim nie zaczął się śmiać razem z nim, tylko wciąż wpatrywał się w Watsona w wyczekiwaniu, zdał sobie sprawę, ze chłopak nie żartuje. - Jim, ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie, to przecież twój ojciec.

Wstał i sięgnął po dżinsy, by je ubrać.

\- James, ja bardzo chciałbym ci pomóc, ale spróbuj postawić się w mojej sytuacji - powiedział, wciągając portki. - Fatter wyciągnął mnie z więzienia, dał mi mieszkanie, prace…

\- Wyciągnął cię z więzienia, abyś zabił Bloodwortha, a nie dlatego, że cię tak bardzo lubi - wycedził Jim, już w ogóle nie słodko. - Fatter ma bardzo konkretne plany związane z zabiciem Bloodwortha. A ja - Uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy był iście upiorny, gdy pochylał się w stronę siedzącego już z powrotem na kanapie Johna - Ja je przypadkowo znam.

Moriarty wstał i zaczął spacerować po pokoju. Watson śledził go wzrokiem.

\- Co to za plany? - zapytał, oblizując nagle suche usta. Jim zaczął powoli kroczyć w jego kierunku.

\- Chodzi o duże pieniądze - zamruczał, jak jaguar szykujący się do skoku. - Bardzo duże.

Usiadł zaraz przy Johnie, na oparciu sofy, co podkreślało jeszcze bardziej różnicę wzrostu pomiędzy nimi.

\- Pojutrze, w piątek, Fatter i Bloodworth mają odebrać przesyłkę zza Atlantyku - Moriarty nie spuszczał ciemnych, zimnych oczu z twarzy Watsona. - Fatter kazał ci zabić Bloodwortha aby zagarnąć ją dla siebie. I ty zabijesz Bloodwortha, a potem zabijesz Fattera - John poczuł palce chłopaka, jak delikatnie przeczesują jego wilgotne włosy - … Żeby kto mógł dobrać się do tej przesyłki?

\- Ty? - zaśmiał się John. - Niegrzeczny, przebiegły Jim...

\- Nie, słodki - powiedział Jim zbliżając twarz do Johna - MY. Pół na pół. Nie brzmi zachęcająco?

John musiał przyznać... że poczuł zainteresowanie.

\- A szczegóły? - zapytał cicho, patrząc prosto w oczy Moriarty’ego.

\- Szczegóły następnym razem - szepnął syn bossa, nim złożył na ustach Johna krótki pocałunek. - Ciao - powiedział mu do ucha, wolno, groźnie, aby zaraz wstać i wyjść. Wtedy dopiero John pozwolił sobie na jęk.

To było już chyba siódme zlecenie które dostał od wyjścia z więzienia.

***

\- A więc tak po prostu zgodziłeś się zabić Fattera, bo jego biedny syn nie ma pieniędzy na szampon przeciw wypadaniu włosów?

John Watson spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- Nie zgodziłem się – bąknął, podając mu kubek z kawą. – Rozważam to, ale się jeszcze nie zgodziłem.

Sherlock zwrócił oczy ku śnieżnobiałemu sufitowi, rozkładając bezradnie ręce.

\- Czemu ja ci właściwie pomagam? – zapytał z rozdrażnieniem spacerując po pokoju - Jeśli Lestrade nas złapie, to mogę dostać parę lat za współudział. Zamiast do ciebie przychodzić, powinienem iść do niego, może dostałbym mniejszy wyrok za współpracę!

Blefował, nie zrobiłby tego. Miałby stracić okazję na ekskluzywny wywiad z największym mordercą ostatniego dziesięciolecia? Nie ma mowy.

Na jego nieszczęście, wspomniany morderca wiedział, ze to blef.

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego, bo za bardzo się nudzisz – powiedział John z wrednym uśmiechem. - Poza tym, dzięki temu, że wysłuchałem jego gorzkich żali, dowiedziałem się, dlaczego Flatter chce wyeliminować Bloodwortha.

\- No to poczekaj, tylko pójdę po dyktafon...

\- Nie, nie, nie – Killer pomachał na niego palcem. – Umówiliśmy się, za pomoc masz wyłączność na wywiad życia. Teraz powiem ci, jaki mam plan…

***

W samo południe przed biurem Anthonego Bloodworhta stanął mężczyzna. Był ubrany w uniform dostawcy pizzy, miał wąs w stylu Freddiego Mercury i zupełnie do niego nie pasujące bokobrody, które tak jak kita długich włosów wystająca spod czapki z daszkiem, miały kolor przywodzący na myśl marchew w ostatecznym stadium rozgotowania. Jego oczu nie było widać, bo miał na sobie przeciwsłoneczne lenonki.

Musiał sobie wciąż powtarzać, że to gra warta świeczki, szczególnie gdy wspominał idiotyczny śmiech Watsona. Co jakiś czas wciąż słyszał w słuchawce bluetooth głupie chichoty.

\- Nie zamawiałam pizzy - powiedziała na jego widok sekretarka. Była bardzo pełna i dosyć ładna. Sherlock z ciężkim westchnieniem wyciągnął fałszywą odznakę z kieszeni spodni.

\- Jestem z policji - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Policji też nie - powiedziała z wyższością Amanda (plakietka na jej lewej piersi głosiła że to jej imię). Zlustrowała go od stóp do głów. - Od kiedy nosicie takie mundury?

Holmes westchnął jeszcze ciężej.

\- To taki kamuflaż - warknął. - Proszę nikogo nie wpuszczać do pana prezesa przez najbliższe dziesięć minut, dziękuję - powiedział i nie zważając na jej oburzone protesty, wszedł do gabinetu. To było o godzinie dwunastej zero dwie.

O dwunastej zero pięć Anthony Bloodworth rzucił wegetariańską z podwójnym serem o ścianę gabinetu, zostawiając na niej okropną tłustą plamę.

\- FATTER?! ZLECIŁ MNIE ZABIĆ?! - Sherlock patrzył obojętnie na miotającego się biznesmana - Ten półgłówek?! Ta łysa irlandzka świnia?! Ten… Ten obesrany leprechaun?!

Holmes westchnął, zerkając na wiszący na ścianie zegarek.

\- Chce pan o  tym porozmawiać? - zapytał próbując przerwać ten wywód.

\- Z przyjem-kurwa-nością! - powiedział Bloodworth, gestem wskazując mu krzesło.

\- Mój klient miał już przyjemność dla pana pracować, prawda? - zapytał. Uzgodnili z Johnem, że będzie się podawał za jego rzecznika. - Dziękuję, postoję.

\- Raz, dawno temu. Ile chciał za mnie zapłacić?

Zaśmiał się.

\- Mój klient utrzymuje, że to tajemnica handlowa - powiedział podchodząc do okna. - Ale gdyby to było dużo, to znając reputację mojego klienta, leżałby właśnie na tamtym dachu - wskazał od niechcenia na budynek za oknem - ze szwajcarskim karabinkiem snajperskim.

Bloodworth wyjrzał przez okno niepewnie. Wyciągnął jakiegoś pilota i na szyby zaczęło zjeżdżać kuloodporne zbrojenie. Sherlock uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Naiwny tchórz.

\- Dam ci za Moriarty’ego dziesięć razy tyle - sapnął gniewnie biznesman. - Chociaż ten jebas nie jest wart złamanego pensa. Ale najpóźniej w piątek rano chcę zobaczyć jego tłuste dupsko podziurawione jak sito.

Holmes gwizdnął.

\- No nie wiem, mój klient to bardzo zajęta osoba, z zapełnionym grafikiem, muszę to z nim skonsultować - powiedział z udawanym żalem. - A do której godziny?

Bloodworth zamyślił się, chodząc wzdłuż przyciemnionego okna.

\- O siódmej gram w golfa w Hampstead - powiedział nonszalancko - Powiedzmy, że o ósmej. Przed śniadaniem - wyjaśnił.

\- Oczywiście. Oglądanie zwłok nie jest dobre na trawienie - dziennikarz skrzywił się. - To będzie bardzo trudne… Ale zobaczę co da się zrobić.

Bloodworth opadł na obrotowe krzesło, uznając prawdopodobnie, że sprawa załatwiona. Gbur.

\- Należy się dziesięć funtów za dwie pizze, sir - powiedział twardo Sherlock, wyciągając dłoń. Biznesman marudził i marudził, ale w końcu wyjął portfel w który Holmes zapuścił żurawia.

\- Sprawdź, czy ma tam te lewy - mruknął John do jego ucha ze słuchawki Bluetooth. Miał. Sherlock uśmiechnął się do siebie, chowając dychę do kieszeni spodni. Jak na razie ta cała szopka się nawet opłaca.

***

Poprawił okulary słoneczne i wszedł do kawiarenki. Przez okno widział osobę, z którą się tu umówił. He, he, ten mundur policyjny dodawał mu animuszu... John w życiu by nie przypuszczał, że okaże się typem który lubi przebieranki.

Moriarty Junior zdążył się przebrać w bardziej swobodny strój, o ile spodnie tak ciasne że musiały odcinać krążenie w nogach i obcisła koszulka z dekoltem w serek sięgającym do polowy podgalanej piersi młodzieńca, można nazwać swobodnymi. Przynajmniej trampki wydawały się wygodne.

Zasalutował z flirciarską miną.

\- Dzień dobry panu, czy tu wolne?

\- Spadaj pan, zajęte - prychnął Jim nie odrywając oczu od czytanej gazety. Gdy zmieszany John nie odszedł, nadmuchał balonik z pachnącej truskawkami gumy, który pękł z trzaskiem. - Co? Źle zaparkowałem? - Zapytał z kpiną.

\- Jim, to przecież ja! - szepnął z urazą Watson. Dopiero wtedy chłopak na niego spojrzał.

\- Oemgie, Killer - zapiszczał radośnie. - Ale żeś mnie...

\- Ciiiii! Cicho, odbiło ci? - Skarcił go John siadając. - Chcesz mnie wydać? Myślisz, ze się tak przebrałem dla przyjemności?

\- Mmmm, przemknęło mi to przez myśl, owszem - mężczyzna zachichotał filuternie. John poczuł jego trampek na swojej łydce. - Wyglądasz tak sexy w tych ciuszkach, panie władzo. Dają was w zestawie z kajdankami i bateriami do wibratora?

\- Przypominam, ze wszystko co pan powie może zostać użyte przeciwko panu - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko fałszywy policjant, próbując dowcipem zamaskować zażenowanie. Jim zaśmiał się zachwycony, więc chyba się udało.

\- No, to opowiadaj.

\- Jak to ''opowiadaj''? To ty miałeś opowiadać!

Moriarty zrobił niewinną minkę i zatrzepotał rzęsami.

\- Ale chciałbym wiedzieć jak ci się mieszka i w ogóle, co u ciebie.

\- Dużo się nie zmieniło, widzieliśmy się rano.

\- Jesteś taki poważny, Johny-boy - John znów poczuł trampek, tym razem prawie na swoim udzie. - Nie dajesz sobie dmuchać w kaszę. To mi się w tobie podoba.

Watson zmarszczył brwi i pochylił się nad stolikiem.

\- Tak? A ja myślałem, że podoba ci się mój długi, szwajcarski karabinek snajperski, za pomocą którego zrobię z ciebie półsierotę.

Jim wydawał się zaskoczony, ale po chwili wydał z siebie zachwycone westchnienie. John przez chwile bał się, że mu zemdleje.

\- Lubię gdy mówisz świństwa, John - wydusił w końcu z siebie Moriarty Junior. Po chwili odchrząknął i w ułamku sekundy zmienił się znów w bezwzględnego ojcobójce. - Ale masz racje, najważniejsze, to pozbyć się Fattera.

Pochylił się nad stołem w stronę Johna i zaczął opowiadać o wielkiej kasie i banknocie-kluczu. O tak, to było całkiem ciekawe.

***

Patrząc przez okno na Johna rozmawiającego z młodym Moriartym czuł irytację. Słyszał oczywiście o słynnym Jimie, genialnym strategu i hakerze. Miał potencjał, ale wątpił aby Johnowi na dobre wyszły kontakty z nim. Co prawda w Watsonie było można dostrzec wskazówki, że ma skłonności ku tęczy, ale na pewno nie tak jaskrawej jak ten mężczyzna.

Podobno miał przydatne informacje, tak mówił John. Ciekawe jak daleko morderca posunie się by je zdobyć. Puści się? Brzydził się nim… I jednocześnie był zafascynowany jak niezwykły i nieprzewidywalny bywał.

Gdy Moriarty w końcu opuścił lokal (wpierw mierzwiąc blond czuprynę Killera jak sierść na głowie jakiegoś spaniela), sam wszedł do środka. John siedział, najwyraźniej pogrążony po uszy w użalaniu się nad swoimi decyzjami, gdy Sherlock opadł na krzesło koło niego. Wciąż miał na sobie tą niedorzeczną charakteryzację roznosiciela pizzy. Watson zlustrował go od stóp do głów po czym pochylił się do przodu i dał mu znak, aby także się pochylił. Chciał mu coś powiedzieć? Może o tym co się dowiedział, albo… Coś ciekawszego.

Okazało się, ze chciał mu tylko zedrzeć ten obrzydliwy wąs!

\- Nienawidzę cię - jęknął Sherlock, próbując powstrzymać łzy napływające mu do oczu, na co Watson tylko się zaśmiał. - Jesteś niehumanitarnym tyranem!

\- Będziesz mógł o tym napisać w mojej biografii - parsknął Killer, wstając z wrednym uśmiechem. Musiał przyznać, że ten mundur leżał na nim świetnie. - Nazwij ją “Mój Piękny Żołnierz”.

Uśmiechnął się wrednie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Sherlock prychnął i udał się za nim, mrucząc pod nosem:

\- Tylko idiota nazwałby tak cokolwiek…

***

\- A co myślisz o tym?

Holmes spojrzał beznamiętnie na wrak samochodu. Było mu zimno i mokro, bo okropnie rozpadało, a spod knajpki pojechali prosto na pierwsze lepsze zawszone złomowisko. Westchnął i bez słowa przeszedł dalej.

\- Prędzej ten - wskazał na zupełnie skasowane BMW. Prawie identyczne do limuzyny, którą woził się Bloodworth.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry plan? - Zapytał niepewnie morderca. - A jeśli Fatter lub Bloodworth zadzwonią do siebie?

\- Wątpię - mruknął Holmes. - Za bardzo wierzą w twoje umiejętności. Poza tym sekretarce Bloodwortha trochę się rozwiązał język, i powiedziała mi, że nie mam co przychodzić jutro bo Bloodworth jedzie na północ od Londynu do pewnej kobiety… Która zajmuje się rekreacyjnym besztaniem bogatych półdupków. Ale w piątek rano będzie w Hampstead.

\- Banknot ma właśnie Bloodworth, jak mamy go zdobyć?

\- Coś się wymyśli. Zostaw to mnie.

John zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie. Miał na sobie ciągle ten niedorzeczny mundur policyjny.

\- Nie obraź się… Ale straszny z ciebie karierowicz.

\- Nie obrażę się, bo to prawda - powiedział krótko. - Praca jest dla mnie najważniejsza.

W milczeniu udali się w stronę stróżówki. John mocował się z parasolem podczas gdy Holmes pukał do drzwi.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział nieszczerze do łysego mężczyzny, który mu otworzył, - nazywam się Holmes i chciałbym prosić o wypożyczenie…

\- JA PIERDOLĘ, KILLER! - łysol wydał z siebie ogłuszający krzyk. Watson poderwał głowę znad parasolki i po chwili zaskoczenie na jego twarzy zastąpił szeroki uśmiech.

\- Kudłaty?  

Łysol zaśmiał się zszedł po schodkach na dół, aby złapać Johna w niedźwiedzi uścisk. Za nim, jak cień, szedł mężczyzna, w wieku Sherlocka, którego pozostali nazywali Doc. Holmes przyglądał im się ze zdegustowaniem, podczas gdy byli współwięźniowie Watsona klepali go po ramionach, po fałszywym mundurze i opowiadali o tym jak przez amnestię udało im się opuścić przytulne cele więzienia panny Smith.

\- A, właśnie, właśnie - Kudłaty nachylił się Johnowi do ucha. - Mamy dla ciebie kasę, wiesz, za Pooha.

Wreszcie zaczyna się robić ciekawie, pomyślał Sherlock i z uśmiechem przysunął się by lepiej słyszeć. Watson łypnął na niego z wyraźnym dyskomfortem.

\- Za jakiego Pooha, co ty! - odchrząknął John - To był tylko wypadek…

\- Nie, to sprawa honorowa - warknął Doc, o którym John już chyba zapomniał, że tam jest. - On by mnie tam wykończył,  więc nie wygłupiaj się, Killer! Odłożyłem trochę, na auto by starczyło...

\- No to kup sobie nowy samochód! - wtrącił Sherlock niecierpliwie - A naszemu Killerowi, och, załatwisz coś bardzo, bardzo specjalnego...

***

\- Proszę, kochany - powiedziała przemiła i urocza pani Hudson, gospodyni, podając mu herbatę. - Mleka? Cukru

\- Mleka, on nie słodzi - wtrącił Holmes, który łaził w tę i z powrotem przez salon i kuchnię. Kobieta westchnęła, a John posłał jej zmęczone spojrzenie.

\- Sherlock - mruknął gdy zniknęła w kuchni, aby przynieść mleko. Dziennikarz przystanął i pochylił się nad nim - Mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć swój plan? Żebym go dobrze zrozu…

\- Skoro go dotąd nie zrozumiałeś, to już go nie zrozumiesz, - mruknął Holmes i znów zaczął spacerować po salonie. Po kilku okrążeniach jednak przystanął obok fotela. - Doc przyniesie dla ciebie sto bułgarskich lewów, przedrzemy je na pół i wsadzimy do portfela, który rzekomo zabrałeś tragicznie zmarłemu Bloodworthowi. Potem, jak sprzedasz Fatterowi bajeczkę i zdjęcia, i każe ci podać portfel, będziesz bardziej wiarygodny.

\- Proszę, synku, mleko dla ciebie - wtrąciła gospodyni, stawiając dzbanuszek na tacy, obok filiżanki Johna. - Sherlock tak rzadko miewa gości, jak eremita jakiś…

\- Czy to nie czas na ziółka, pani Hudson? - Sherlock próbował ją spławić...

\- Ale ty wydajesz się porządny - ...ale został zignorowany. Kobieta puściła Johnowi oczko, w ogóle nie dyskretnie. - Mam nadzieję, że nie złamiesz mu serca.

Poklepała Johna po plecach, bo zakrztusił się herbatą.

\- Niekhe, khe-jestem… Nie khe, khe, khe! - próbował zgłosić sprzeciw, ale ona tylko machnęła ręką z pobłażliwym uśmiechem na twarzy (podczas gdy on walczył o każdy oddech).

\- Och, nie ma problemu, mamy tutaj różne przypadki. Pani Turner, sąsiadka ma nawet takie już po ślubie - zachichotała i wyszła, narzekając na bałagan.

Holmes z ciężkim westchnieniem podszedł do kanapy i opadł na nią. John nie miał pojęcia jak czynność, która w wykonaniu większości ludzi przywodziła na myśl przewracającego się słonia, w wykonaniu tego mężczyzny dorównywała wdziękiem rosyjskiemu baletowi. Pewnie uczą się tego w szkołach z internatem…

\- Czy ona - wydukał gdy w końcu przestał się krztusić - Czy ona myśli, że…

\- Najwyraźniej - mruknął redaktor. - Nie przejmuj się nią, to nie ważne. Dlaczego Doca jeszcze nie ma?

\- Może zabłądził - mruknął John, próbując żartować, ale Sherlock spojrzał na niego w taki sposób, że odechciało mu się dowcipów na jakiś czas. - Najwyraźniej jest jakiś powód, nie jest jeszcze tak późno.

Sherlock jęknął i zaczął sprawdzać coś na telefonie.

\- Więc... nieczęsto miewasz gości? - powiedział John wstając aby przespacerować się po mieszkaniu. Wszędzie było sporo gratów, półki uginały się od książek i szkła laboratoryjnego.

\- Nie, nie mam czasu na głupoty - powiedział obojętnie Holmes. Jego telefon wydał dźwięk, który brzmiał niepokojąco jak krzyk jednego z ptaków w Angry Birds.

\- Każdy ma czas na… Spotkania.

\- Nie jestem “każdy”.

\- A więc nie masz dziewczyny?

\- Dziewczyny? - Sherlock nie oderwał oczu od ekranu komórki ani na moment. - Nie. Nie do końca mój rejon.

\- Ach - John oblizał nerwowo usta. - A chłopaka?

Redaktor spojrzał na niego. W jego komórce zielone świnie wybuchły chrumkającym śmiechem.

\- Nie, żeby to było coś złego - John zaczął się plątać.

\- Bo nie ma w tym nic złego - wtrącił Holmes, patrząc na taksówkarza uważnie. Milczeli chwilę, mierząc się spojrzeniami. John zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi już właściwie obok kanapy.

\- Tak, właśnie. A więc masz chłopaka?

\- Nie - redaktor nie przestawał na niego patrzeć. John oblizał wargi i Sherlock chyba wbrew sobie spojrzał na jego język. - Może zmieńmy temat?

\- Tak, to rozsądne - powiedział John, siadając obok niego na kanapie, o wiele wolniej i ostrożniej, aby nie wypaść jak słoń. - Może chcesz porozmawiać o swoim wywiadzie?

\- Mogę pójść po dyktafon i…

\- A tak na sucho nie możemy?

\- Na sucho?

\- Na sucho.

W tym pomieszczeniu było stanowczo za gorąco, a on niepotrzebnie usiadł tak blisko. Przełknął, czując oddech Sherlocka na twarzy, przymykając oczy…

Wtedy dzwonek do drzwi zadzwonił i odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni. Holmes wstał szybko i poszedł wpuścić Doca do mieszkania.

***

Koleżka Killera rozsiadł się w czerwonym fotelu, podczas gdy Sherlock uporczywie starał się nie patrzeć na Watsona.

\- Masz je? - Zapytał John.

Doc (palacz marihuany, po dwudziestce, wada wzroku w przybliżeniu minus cztery dioptrie w obu oczach, mieszkający z matką, która ma szklarnię za domem i kilka nielegalnych krzaczków w piwnicy) uśmiechnął się chytrze i zaczął opowiadać jak ciężko było załatwić sto lewów (John aż ukrył twarz w dłoniach, gdy przyznał, ze dopiero na końcu pomyślał, aby pójść do ambasady). Mniej więcej w połowie tego monologu Sherlock otrzymał wiadomość.

Wiesz co robisz? - Mycroft

Wywrócił oczami akurat gdy John tracił już cierpliwość:

\- Doc, masz tą stówę, czy nie?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się władczo i sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Po chwili jej zawartość leżała na stoliku kawowym, pomiędzy nim a Sherlockiem i Johnem, którzy wpatrywali się w nią intensywnie.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał John, i mimo, ze jego głos był spokojny, to zapewne niewiele brakowało aby wybuchnął.

\- Sto lewów, tak jak chciałeś - powiedział Doc - byłem zaskoczony jak tanie były, na pewno nie chcesz tej kasy którą…

\- To - John mu przerwał. Sherlock miał nadzieję, ze mu zaraz para nie pójdzie uszami - nie jest sto lewów, to jest zasrane dwa razy po pięćdziesiąt lewów.

Zmiął banknoty i zamachnął się, by rzucić w Doca, tyle, że pod koniec chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się głupio, więc kulki z lewów trafiły do filiżanki stojącej na stoliku obok fotela. Na szczęście byłemu współwięźniowi Watsona nie trzeba było uświadamiać, ze popadł w niełaskę i pospiesznie wyniósł się sam. Sherlock tylko westchnął.

\- Może zdążę to gdzieś wymienić na… - zaczął Watson, ale redaktor przerwał mu.

\- Nie, za godzinę masz być u Fattera. Trudno - Podszedł do kominka i wziął leżącą na nim kopertę, aby podać ją Johnowi. - Przejrzyj je i leć do tego swojego szefa. Opowiem ci w tym czasie o planie B.

Odłożył na biurko telefon. Przed chwilą wysłał odpowiedź: Nie mam pojęcia.

***

\- No! - zaśmiał się Fatter, przerzucając kolejne zdjęcia. - No! No! No!

\- Zadowolony? - zapytał John z pewnym siebie uśmiechem. Przed chwilą przyszedł, aby pokazać Fatterowi sfotografowane swoje ostatnie dzieło. Upozorował to na wypadek, skubany. A że Bloodwortha przeznaczenie spotkało w drodze do kochanki, na nieuczęszczanej polnej drodze (Fatter nawet nie wiedział, że ten kmiot miał kochankę! Przecież nie miał jaj) więc znajdą go najwcześniej jutro rano, kiedy kaska będzie już jego!

\- I to jak, Killuś, mój ty! - wytarmosił policzek mordercy, który nie przestawał się sztywno uśmiechać. - A te fotki, kochaniutki… Dzieło sztuki! i to z upozorowaniem wypadku? Geniusz jesteś, geniusz!

\- Powiem ci tak nie skromnie, George, że żaden inny “Killer” nie jest ci potrzebny.

Zaśmiali się i Fatter pociągnął swojego drinka.

\- No, to daj teraz tylko ten pieniądz i jesteśmy kul - powiedział, patrząc wyczekująco na Watsona, który westchnął lekko i sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki.

\- Poznajesz portfel?

\- Portfel jak portfel… Lacoste.

\- A inicjały AB nic ci nie mówią?

\- AB… Bo z Aberdeen? Ach, mam tam w Szkocji domek, urocza okoli…

\- Fatter - przerwał mu John patrząc na niego ze zmęczeniem. - To portfel świętej pamięci Bloodwortha.

AB! No przecież, Anthony Bloodworth…

\- No - George roztarł ręce. Śpieszyło mu się trochę, bo za niedługo przyjedzie do niego kilka panienek, wolał aby Johna już tu nie było - To daj teraz tę połówkę… Co to jest.

John spojrzał na niego gdy odstawiał na stół pół litra Absolutu.

\- No wiesz, nie chciałem tak z pustymi rękami.

Morderca otworzył portfel… Jednak po chwili go zamknął i przyłożył dłoń do ust.

\- Wiesz… Coś mi tu nie pasuje… A, już wiem. Bo ja tę połówkę wyłożyłem aby jej nie zapomnieć i położyłem na stoliku… I jej właśnie zapomniałem, ech, pamięć już nie ta…

\- Acha - pokiwał głową, patrząc na zegarek. Dziesięć minut. - No, ale masz go tam?

\- Tak, tak, na biurku… Przygotowany.

\- No - Fatter poklepał go po plecach i pogroził palcem, parodiując swoją starą babunię z Dublina - Tylko, żebyś mi tego jutro nie zapomniał.

John uśmiechnął się bez cienia skruchy.

\- Jutro? George - Sięgnął po wódkę, aby zerwać banderolę. - W życiu.

***

\- Jezu - jęknął John, opadając na łóżko w swoim mieszkaniu. Ale miał szczęście. Sherlock załatwił wcześniej kogoś kto wmontował te zdjęcia tak, aby manekin, którego ubrali w garnitur i wsadzili do wraku, wyglądał jak Bloodworth, który akurat zażywa miłosnych klapsów swojej kochanki.

Tak okropnie chciał mieć to wszystko za sobą.

Napije się piwa, postanowił, wstając. A potem weźmie kąpiel i pójdzie spać, rano ma spotkać się z Holmesem na Baker Street i… I koniec.

Zatrzasnął drzwi lodówki z trzaskiem, gdy okazała się nie zawierać piwa. Trudno, pójdzie do sklepu. Jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach zaciął mu się zamek w drzwiach i musiał walczyć z kluczem. Gdy to robił, usłyszał jak drzwi sąsiedniego apartamentu się otwierają.

\- Wrócisz jutro po ostatnie pudła? - powiedział kobiecy głos, na co mężczyzna odpowiedział smutnym pomrukiem. - Nie rób takiej miny, Greg. I tak by nam nie wyszło drugi raz.

Mężczyzna chyba chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale akurat wtedy John odwrócił się w stronę windy i obejrzał się za siebie. To był najgorszy błąd.

Bo obładowany walizkami, dwoma plecakami i z kartonowym pudełkiem pod pachą, w drzwiach sąsiedniego apartamentu stał detektyw Lestrade.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam najmocniej za tak długą przerwę , ale na swoją obronę pragnę zauważyć, że ten rozdział jest dwa razy dłuższy niż każdy z poprzednich. 
> 
> Na ostatni, na szczęście, nie trzeba będzie tyle czekać, bo jest prawie skończony.


	5. W porównaniu

\- JAK PAN TO ZROBIŁ?

Lestrade skrzywił się, poprawiając zrolowane chusteczki w nosie. Miał wielki siniec na policzku i wielkiego guza, przez którego pękała mu głowa. Sally nie poprawiała tego wrzaskami:

\- Jak?! No jak mógł mu pan pozwolić uciec sobie sprzed nosa?!

\- Jestem ranny, do cholery! - krzyknął, tracąc w końcu cierpliwość. - Mało się nie zabiłem ścigając go, trochę wyrozumiałości, pani sierżant!

Właściwie to nie było tak. Gdy spojrzenia jego i Killera się spotkały, morderca skoczył w stronę schodów a Greg ruszył błyskawicznie jego śladem. Co nie było zbyt mądre, bo potknął się o pudło z pamiątkami, które upuścił chwilę wcześniej. Przejechał na nim cztery metry i poleciał za Watsonem schodami. Dosłownie. Zatrzymał się na niższym piętrze, a przynajmniej tak wywnioskował, bo gdy się ocknął jego żona pochylała się nad nim pytając czy ma dzwonić po karetkę czy może już nie trzeba. Po Killerze nie było już dawno śladu.

Cóż, Sally nie musi o wszystkim wiedzieć, postanowił, słuchając jak ciągle narzeka.

\- Szef nas zabije, Lestrade! Dlaczego pan go nie zastrzelił…

\- Przepraszam bardzo - sarknął tak, że aż rozbolał go znowu (prawdopodobnie złamany) nos - ale przyjechałem tu w celu wyprowadzenia się z mieszkania aby zrobić miejsce dla nowej, powiększonej kuchni mojej żony, nie wiedziałem, że vis a vis mojego dawnego domu mieszka poszukiwany morderca!

Sally chciała coś chyba dodać, ale wtedy zaraz obok nich zaparkowała czarna limuzyna z przyciemnianymi szybami. Lestrade nigdy w życiu nie widział wozu, który prezentowałby się równie podejrzanie. Drzwi od strony pasażera otworzyły się i na chodniku pojawił się czarny bucik na szpilce, a nad nim kostka, a nad nim łydka, kolano i kawałek uda. Z auta wysiadła młoda i bardzo piękna kobieta w garsonce i ołówkowej spódnicy. Skrzywiła się do ekranu trzymanego w dłoniach telefonu po czym, już uśmiechnięta, spojrzała na Lestrade i Donovan, wgapionych w nią jak w obrazek.

\- Inspektorze, pani sierżant - skinęła na nich i nim zdążyli zareagować poprawiła nienaganne brązowe pukle opadające na jej ramiona i otworzyła piękne usteczka. - Możecie nazywać mnie Antheą. Jestem w posiadaniu informacji na temat pewnego wydarzenia, które rozegra się jutro przed lotniskiem Heathrow, związanego z Johnem Watsonem, Georgem Moriartym i Anthonym Bloodworthem. Zapraszam do samochodu.

***

Polana w kominku płonęły, rzucając rozedrgane, pomarańczowe światło na chodzącego w tę i z powrotem po salonie na Baker Street. Ten maraton trwał już chyba z pół godziny, z przerwami. John patrzył na niego, sącząc brandy ze szklanki. Gdy przybył tu był roztrzęsiony i załamany, ale teraz już powoli się uspokajał. Na pewno by mu pomogło, gdyby Holmes usiadł na tyłku, zamiast tak łazić, ale jeszcze nie denerwowało go to na tyle, aby to skomentować.

Telefon Sherlocka zawibrował na kominku. Watson patrzył na jego odbicie w lustrze, gdy odczytywał wiadomość.

\- To mieszkanie jego żony, są w separacji. Pewnie zabierał jakieś rzeczy.

\- A więc to zbieg okoliczności? - zapytał cicho John, obserwując Sherlocka, który w końcu opadł na swój skórzany fotel.

\- Najwyraźniej - westchnął, wyraźnie niezadowolony. Zastygł na bardzo długą chwilę, wpatrzony w ogień; jego włosy były wilgotne, chyba brał prysznic gdy John przyszedł, bo poza luźnymi, szarymi spodniami z bawełny i ciasno zawiązanym szlafrokiem nie miał na sobie chyba nic. Johna zaskoczyła ta myśl, ale to był ładny widok: redaktor wyglądał jak posąg albo model, który pozuje do obrazu Turnera. Jeśli Turner malował portrety. John nie był pewien. On, gdyby umiał malować, namalowałby… Kurwa mać.

\- Nie mogę tam wrócić - mruknął, dokańczając brandy i krzywiąc się. - Nawet jeśli wtedy to był wypadek, i znalazł się tam przypadkiem, to teraz pewnie przeszukują moje mieszkanie.

\- Zostawiłeś tam coś ważnego?

\- Nie. Dokumenty mam w aucie, a broń kazałeś mi zostawić tutaj - powiedział, bawiąc się szklanką. Po chwili roześmiał się, trochę histerycznie, wyrywając Holmesa z malowniczej pozy, bo teraz patrzył na niego marszcząc brwi. - Tak jakbyś to przewidział. Może to wszystko zaplanowałeś.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, John - przewrócił oczami.

\- John. To już nie “Killer”? - Holmes spojrzał na niego dziwnie, prawie tak jakby był zraniony. - Wybacz. To był ciężki dzień. Gdyby nie ty wszystko by się sypnęło już dawno.

\- To prawda, tak - powiedział poważnie Sherlock i obaj się uśmiechnęli.

\- Przenocujesz mnie?

Redaktor wzruszył ramionami.

\- Skoro nie masz gdzie iść. Nie każę ci przecież spać na ulicy dzień przed twoją ważną akcją...

John potarł dłonią twarz. Gdyby stał to by się pewnie właśnie przewrócił. Ten tydzień był okropnie męczący a jutro...

\- Boże. Jutro piątek - jęknął a Holmes uniósł brwi.

\- Masz tremę, Killerze? - zapytał żartobliwie radiowiec i John mimo wszystko się zaśmiał.

\- Nie, po prostu chyba nie jestem na to gotowy, aby wstać jutro wcześnie i zabić tylu ludzi - wyznał, przejeżdżając dłonią po twarzy. Po chwili postanowił, że już nic nie poradzi i trzeba wziąć się w garść. - Położę się na kanapie, okej?

Sherlock zrobił dziwną minę. Wydawało mu się, że trochę poczerwieniał, ale to mógł być blask kominka...

\- Nie jest bardzo wygodna - odchrząknął. - Może wolałbyś spać w łóżku?

\- Ty też musisz się wyspać.

\- Pewnie i tak nie zmrużę oka.

\- No, to powinieneś spróbować i tak - Watson oblizał nerwowo usta. - A co jest nie tak z kanapą?

\- Trzeszczy - powiedział Holmes siadając w trochę większym rozkroku. - I sprężyny piją… Nie polecam.

\- Na pewno jest wygodniejsza niż łóżka w których spałem w Afganistanie - zauważył John, na co gospodarz prychnął wdzięcznie i jakby od niechcenia.

\- Jesteś zmęczony, przyda ci się naprawdę. Dobry. Wypoczynek - podkreślał każde z tych słów. John przyjrzał mu się uważnie. - Możesz jutro zginąć, to mało prawdopodobne, ale możliwe…

\- Tak, dziękuję za przypomnienie, panie Taktowny - wtrącił taksówkarz, ale Sherlock go zignorował.

\- ...W związku z tym byłoby trochę bez sensu… Nie skonsumować tak miłej współpracy.

John przyjrzał się dziennikarzowi uważnie. Nie spodziewał się … tego.

\- To szalenie miła propozycja, ale - zaczął, lecz Sherlock tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Och, do cholery z tym! - krzyknął. - Nie zachowuj się jak cnotka, Killer!

\- Nie jestem Killerem!

\- Cały czas to powtarzasz, a wszystkie fakty przemawiają za tym, że jesteś!

\- Może po prostu nie jestem zainteresowany.

\- Ach no tak, zapomniałem - zagruchał Holmes; gdyby gołębie umiały tak gruchać, to życie w mieście byłoby wypełnione poczuciem winy. - Syn twojego kochanego szefa, George Moriarty Junior i jego oczy smutnego pieska.

\- Ma na imię Jim i to nie tak! Jezus, Sherlock...

\- Nie jezusuj mi tutaj - Sherlock był obrażony, to niedorzeczne. John stanowczo nie był w nastroju na kłótnie, jednak Holmes kontynuował - nie ulega wątpliwości, że gdyby on ci złożył taką propozycję, to na pewno…

John stanowczo nie miał czasu ani nastroju, aby słuchać takich głupot, więc z miną męczennika przerwał redaktorowi tę tyradę. Używając ust i języka. Gdy Holmes odwzajemniał pocałunek, myślał o tym, czego człowiek nie jest gotów zrobić dla chwili świętego spokoju.

A że miał zawsze słabą wolę… Cóż. Pewnie w sprawie łóżka też ulegnie.

***

Postawił filiżanki na dachu auta, próbując zapanować nad drżeniem dłoni. Lepiej, żeby nie rozlał kawy na spodeczki, już wystarczy, że od trzęsienia wsypał do niej trochę za dużo środka nasennego… Ale Fatter był potężny, raczej nic mu nie będzie.

Lewa jego, powtarzał w myślach, podnosząc filiżankę. Lewa jego, Lewa jego…

Musi to wypić, musi go uśpić, bo plan się nie powiedzie.

Lewa jego.

Jeszcze tylko kilka kroków.

Lewa jego. Lewa jego.

Dotarł do auta gangstera, który opuścił z uśmiechem szybę.

\- Kawki, Fatter? - Lewa jego, lewa jego.

\- Nie, co ty - zaśmiał się grubas - mam nadciśnienie, serducho by mi stanęło.

Kurwa.

\- Dwóch nie dam rady - przekonywał, ale Fatter tylko machnął ręką.

\- Daj no lepiej tą połówkę.

Kurwa mać.

John westchnął dyskretnie, starając się nie wypaść z roli. Powoli szedł do swojego auta, aby przynieść połówkę, której nie miał. Usłyszał dźwięk areozolu, i uśmiechnął się do siebie, czując napływ odwagi.

\- Zjeżdżaj pan! - Warknął Fatter na Kudłatego, wcielającego się w rolę faceta, który za drobną opłatą pucuje szyby przednie do czysta. Szyba znów się opuściła.

 _Fatter będzie chciał mu zapłacić, aby się odczepił_ , opowiadał Holmes, rano. _Potem musimy działać szybko i synchronicznie._

\- Dziękuję bardzo! - zagruchał Kudłaty i John usłyszał psiknięcie aerozolu.

_Prosto w twarz. Bo mówię ci, ma nadciśnienie i nie będzie chciał tej twojej usypiającej kawki._

\- Spierdalaj, kmiocie! - zakaszlał Fatter, zamykając szybę.

_To będzie bardzo głupie, bo będzie się wędził w oparach tego aerozolu…_

John się odwrócił akurat w momencie, jak głowa Fattera opadła na jego pierś.

_… Który ma właściwości usypiające. I znowu…_

\- Szybko - syknął John i Sherlock wyskoczył ze stojącego obok, niepozornego vana, ciągnąc za sobą drobną dziewczynę o mysich włosach. Doc wszystko kręcił telefonem, na wszelki wypadek. Holmes i jego koleżanka (Molly, pracująca w kostnicy), podbiegali do auta Moriarty’ego, kiedy John szykował worek na zwłoki.

_Szybkość i synchronizacja!_

***

Killer przyjechał na czas, ha! Anthony czuł, że go nie zawiedzie. Był profesjonalistą w każdym calu. Chociaż nie wiedział, że jest taki niski.

\- Inaczej sobie pana wyobrażałem - powiedział ostrożnie, ściskając mu rękę. Morderca nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z jego słów, ale nie urwał mu głowy. Ochroniarze Bloodwortha odetchnęli z ulgą.

Zaparło mu dech, gdy morderca otworzył tylne drzwi vana aby rozpiąć worek. Fatter miał cudowną dziurę w samym środku czoła i drugą w okolicy policzka. Pięknie, cholernie pięknie!

\- Rzeczywiście jesteś najlepszy - wymamrotał do Killera, który tylko się uśmiechnął, skromnie. Ten uśmiech zamarł i zmienił się w przerażenie, gdy Tony zamachnął się, aby przywalić tej nieżywej górze tłuszczu kijem golfowym, który ciągle trzymał. Prosto w ten wielgachny brzuchol.

\- Zwariował pan?! O bezczeszczeniu zwłok nie było słowa w umowie - warknął morderca wchodząc między niego a trupa i chwytając za kij nim zdołał zadać kolejny cios, tym razem w pustą głowę. - Już swoje dostał!

\- Tak… Tak, ma pan rację - wydyszał Bloodworth, nie mogąc jednak pozbyć się satysfakcji. Chciał go walnąć od dawna.

Killer spojrzał na niego przenikliwie, gdy opuścił kij. Ze śmiertelną powagą westchnął i zamknął drzwi vana.

\- Przejdźmy teraz do kwestii zapłaty. Nie mam całego dnia na pogaduszki.

\- Oczywiście - zaśmiał się Anthony i wyciągnął z portfela połówkę stu lewów. - Oto zapłata i jednocześnie premia.

Morderca zlustrował z niesmakiem banknot i samego Bloodwortha. Krzywiąc się odwrócił wzrok, jakby nie dowierzał.

\- Tak się składa, że znam kurs lewa bułgarskiego i jest on wielce niezadowalający - powiedział a potem wszystko działo się bardzo szybko, tak szybko, że Tony nawet nie zauważył, gdy miał do głowy przystawiony rewolwer z tłumikiem. Drugi był wymierzony w ochroniarzy, którzy zbyt wolno rzucili się do swoich własnych kabur aby ratować swojego szefa. - Chcesz wyglądać tak jak Fatter? - syknął Killer z Londynu, i dla Anthonego Bloodwortha był w tym momencie najprawdziwszym wężem, małą kobrą z kłami ociekającymi jadem.

\- Spokojnie, chłopcy, on mnie nie zrozumiał! - uspokoił ochroniarzy biznesman. Zawsze miał rękę na pulsie. - Opuście broń… Odejdźcie…

Chłopacy odeszli na jakieś dziesięć metrów, chowając broń. Killer też opuścił pistolety i wpatrzył się w Anthonego z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem. Nie miał żalu. Dbał o swoje interesy, jak każdy człowiek biznesu.

\- To nie jest zwyczajny banknot - szepnął podtykając pod nos mordercy lewy. - To jest banknot-hasło, “Sezamie otwórz się”, a ty możesz być Ali Babą!

Watson popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem.

\- Nie chcę być żadną babą. Chcę moją kasę.

\- Drugą połowę tego banknotu ma pan Waldek, Polak, na cargo, na Heathrow. Pokażesz mu to i on ci wyda kontener z niewyobrażalną ilością zielonych, szeleszczących dolarów, papierów, będzie się czym dzielić!

\- Dlaczego ja?

\- Bo jesteś artystą morderstwa.

\- Dlaczego sam nie pójdziesz? - drążył i drążył, ha! Naprawdę mu się podobał ten chłopak!

\- Będę szczery, mam za dużo do stracenia, jeśli bym wpadł. Ale będę tam, ubezpieczał cię! - dodał szybko, gdy Killer przewrócił oczami. - Przywieziesz ten kontener na parking przed lotniskiem, a ja się tam wszystkim zajmę.

Killer bardzo długą chwilę wpatrywał się obojętnie w lewy, po czym bez słowa wziął je do ręki i odszedł, aby wsiąść za kierownicę.

***

John prawie słyszał tykanie zegara, gdy Jim z szeroko otwartymi ustami przyglądał się podziurawionej twarzy jego ojca. Po chwili wydał z siebie przenikliwy, rozradowany krzyk i zarzucił Johnowi ręce na szyje.Właściwie  na nim zawisł, otaczając go nogami w pasie. John dosłownie czuł nienawistne spojrzenie Sherlocka z vana stojącego naprzeciwko. Zazdrośnik. Starał się o tym nie myśleć, a także o tym, że przez ciasne spodnie, które Moriarty miał na sobie mógł praktycznie wyczuć, jakiego chłopak jest wyznania.

\- Killer! - wołał rozradowany - jesteś genialny! A jadłeś śniadanie? - zapytała sierotka po Fatterze, ciągle uczepiona swego dobroczyńcy jak miś koala drzewa eukaliptusowego. - Bo ja właśnie jadę na śniadanie…

\- Nie jadłem, spływaj - wydyszał John. Jim był ciężki i Watson musiał wirować, aby się nie przewrócili.

\- No ale przecież będziesz głodny - Irlandczyk zrobił smutną minkę i pozwolił się odstawić na ziemię.

\- Nie jadam przed akcją, trawienie spowalnia pracę umysłu - rzekł John, poprawiając garnitur. Słyszał chyba jak Sherlock coś takiego mówi.

\- No tak, nie pomyślałem o tym - zachichotał Jim, ale po chwili miał bardzo poważną minę. - Spotkamy się na lotnisku… Chyba obiecałem ci lody, nie?

Jakoś prowokacyjny język Moriarty’ego nie wywoływał na nim już takiego wrażenia. Możliwe, że miało to związek z tym, co wyprawiali w nocy z Sherlockiem…

\- Ciao, Johnny Boy! - zawołał jeszcze James Moriarty ze swojego samochodu. Odjechał akurat, gdy jego ojciec zaczął chrapać.

\- Szybciej, szybciej! - Zawołał John i Molly z Sherlockiem (oraz nagrywającym wszystko Doc’iem) podbiegli do auta Fattera. Dziewczyna otworzyła małą walizeczkę i zabrała się zmywania śladów po kulach.

\- Gdzieś ty ją wytrzasnął? - zapytał redaktora, a on tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- To znajoma, pracuje w prosektorium. Charakteryzacja to jej hobby. Kudłaty - zaczepił przechodzącego obok byłego więźnia Holmes, - Masz jeszcze jakąś kawę w tym termosie?

\- Jak możesz pić kawę, w takiej chwili?!

\- Tak samo jak ty możesz się umawiać na lody z Moriartym - Powiedział Sherlock patrząc na niego z góry. John wiedział, że się droczył.

\- Przecież go spławiłem. Poza tym, dzisiaj jestem zajęty.

\- Taak?

\- Tak, po akcji udzielam wywiadu dla radia.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się. To nie był wesoły uśmiech i John chyba wiedział dlaczego. Też się zastanawiał, co będzie później.

\- Jak tam, Molly? - zawołał Holmes, a dziewczyna mrugnęła mnąc ubabraną czerwoną farbą chusteczkę.

\- Nie poganiaj, bo będzie wolniej.

\- Znasz ją z prosektorium? A co, u diabła, robiłeś w…

\- Nieistotne.

John wrócił na swoje miejsce przy aucie a trójka ukryła się w vanie. John wyciągnął połówkę lewów i powoli ruszył w stronę auta. Fatter, który zgodnie z planem uznał, że po prostu mu się przysnęło, uradowany wziął banknot do ręki, gdy John mu go podał.

\- A teraz - rzekł George, - to nie jest zwykły banknot.

\- Wiem, wiem - powiedział John z chytrym uśmiechem. - To znaczy, domyślam się, że to coś w stylu hasła, takie “Sezamie, otwórz się”...

\- Drugą połowę ma taki Polaczek, Waldek, na Cargo na Heathrow, weźmiesz tam pojedziesz i jak mu ten pieniądz pokarzesz, to on ci wyda kontener pełen kapusty.

\- Dlaczego sam nie pojedziesz?

\- Bo mnie zawiną od razu jak się tam pojawię. A ty sobie dasz radę. Będę czekał na parkingu przed lotniskiem.

\- Co będę z tego miał?

Fatter zacmokał.

\- Na Wyspach to ty już jesteś spalony, więc sobie wybierzesz jakiś kraj, z odpowiadającym ci klimatem a ja cię tam wygodnie urządzę. Ciebie i twoją kobietę. Albo mężczyznę - dodał, przypominając sobie pewnie ich pierwsze spotkanie.

John udał, że się zastanawia po czym przytaknął.

\- No dobra, dzięki, George, bracie. I jak to mówią, do roboty - Uścisnął dłoń gangstera i złapał za klamkę jednak odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał zza siebie syk bólu.

\- Ale mnie nera napieprza!

Watson czuł jak odpływa mu krew z twarzy.

\- Za dużo whisky.

\- Możliwe, ale kurwa, to taki ból, jakby ci ktoś kijem normalnie zajechał.

John odetchnął z ulgą dopiero, gdy Fatter odjechał.

***

Wielki Dramaturg stwierdził w Pewnym Swoim Dziele, że “Są rzeczy na niebie i na ziemi, o których nie śniło się naszym filozofom”. Całkiem spora grupa ludzi, którzy znaleźli się w tamten konkretny piątek na parkingu przed lotniskiem Heathrow, mogła się przekonać, że mimo upływu lat to zdanie nie traci na aktualności.

Było jak rzadko niezwykle słonecznie, mimo lekkiego wiaterku temperatura była iście spacerowa. Na parking, około południa, wjechały dwa samochody; nawet Jeremy Clarkson byłby pod wrażeniem widząc je wśród brudnych i przygaszonych aut londyńczyków. Los chciał, że dwa wolne miejsca w ten ruchliwy dzień znalazły się akurat na przeciwko siebie, a kierowcy wyżej wymienionych pojazdów, pewnie także poprzez zrządzenie losu, zaparkowali akurat na nich. Ze zgrabnej, czarnej limuzyny wysiadło trzech ochroniarzy i kierowca, wszyscy w takich samych garniturach (pod którymi ukrywały się kabury pistoletów). Z lśniącej nowością terenówki stojącej na przeciwko także wysiadło trzech ochroniarzy i kierowca, których garnitury były mniej dopasowane, a koszule poplamione sosem barbeque. Z limuzyny wyłonił się dość wysoki dżentelmen o siwiejących skroniach i bystrym spojrzeniu, ubrany w wykwintny, trzyczęściowy garnitur ze wzorzystą poszetką. Z kolei z jeepa wytoczył się otyły mężczyzna o ciemnych oczach i czole sięgającym potylicy, na które zalizane były rzadkie, czarne włosy. Obaj byli w szampańskich nastrojach, wierząc święcie, że udało im się przechytrzyć siebie nawzajem i pewnego naiwnego mordercę, któremu odstrzelą głowę jak tylko przywiezie kontener.

Jeden z nie wymienionych tu z nazwiska ochroniarzy z limuzyny spojrzał w stronę terenówki i zamarł.

\- Kurwa mać, czy to nie te wieśniaki od Fattera?

W tym samym momencie kierowca Jeepa także zauważył samochód na przeciwko.

\- Ja pierdolę, czy to nie ci frajerzy od Bloodwortha.

Wywiązała się strzelanina, gdzie po obu stronach linię ognia stanowiło po trzech ochroniarzy i kierowca. Bloodworth wyciągnął zza pleców pistolet i schował się za limuzyną, w której przybywało dziur. Moriarty, ściskając w tłustej łapie rewolwer, skrył się za swoim terenowym wozem, któremu ubywało okien.

Gapie zaczęli się zbierać, rozsądni na tyle, aby nie wchodzić z dziećmi na linię ognia, nie było ich jednak dużo. Znany Aktor Telewizji BBC podszedł do swojego auta, które stało akurat blisko.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał walczącego o życie ochroniarza Bloodwortha.

\- Serial kręcą - rzucił zapytany, nie przestając strzelać.

\- To czemu ja nie gram - zapytał przerażony Aktor, lecz nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi, wsiadł ze smętną miną do auta i odjechał, rozmyślając o tym, że pewnie znaleźli jakiegoś nowego, kiedy on był na wakacjach. W Anglii nie może być więcej niż dziesięciu aktorów. Czas chyba wyjechać...

\- Pozabijają się, trzeba interweniować - jęknął niepewnie Lestrade, obserwujący strzelaninę z zaparkowanego w bezpiecznej odległości wyglądającego na podejrzane auta.

\- Niech pan siedzi - warknęła Sally. - Nie przeszkadzajmy im.

Anthea nic nie powiedziała, tylko uśmiechała się do swojej komórki, pisząc SMS.

Gdy pierwszy z ochroniarzy padł było już z górki; po jakimś czasie wszyscy leżeli, mniej lub bardziej symulując postrzał. Pozostali tylko Fatter i Bloodworth, którzy rzucili się sobie do gardeł. Dosłownie, bo żaden z nich nie był wyborowym strzelcem i zmarnowali wszystkie naboje. Dopiero wtedy Anthea i Sally wysiadły i ich obezwładniły, Lestrade tylko stał i niepewnie mierzył ze służbowej broni do rannych i symulujących ochroniarzy, aby nie pouciekali.

Po chwili na parkingu znów było spokojnie, nie licząc ducha Jeremy’ego Clarksona, który wylewał krokodyle łzy nad zniszczonymi samochodami. Lestrade zapakował Moriarty’ego i Bloodwortha do nieoznakowanego radiowozu, Sally wydawała polecenia sanitariuszom pakującym ochroniarzy do karetek, a enigmatyczna Anthea stała oparta o wóz i uśmiechała się stukając w klawiaturę telefonu. Nagle, od strony lotniska nadjechała furgonetka, z metalowym kontenerem na pace, którą prowadził nie kto inny jak…

\- Sherlock! - zawołał John Watson, poszukiwany morderca i taksówkarz. Z obdrapanego Vana stojącego zaraz przy miejscu strzelaniny wyskoczył Sherlock Holmes i podbiegł ile sił w nogach do samochodu, który zaraz odjechał. Lestrade zdał sobie sprawę, że opadła mu szczęka, więc szybko zamknął usta.

\- Chodź pan - powiedziała Anthea i poprowadziła go do swojego podejrzanego auta. Sally, wściekła jak osa, wsiadła za nimi. Czas ruszyć w pościg!

Do podobnego wniosku doszedł James Moriarty, który w żałobnej czerni przyglądał się osłupiały całej tej scenie ze swojego nowiuśkiego Mini. Zgrzytając zębami ruszył w ślad za Killerem.

Nikt nie zauważył trzeciego auta, które niepozornie dołączyło się do ścigania furgonetki.

***

Sherlock opadł na siedzenie pasażera i westchnął.

\- Ja też nie wierzę, że mamy to już za sobą - Uśmiechnął się John, prowadząc ciężarówkę skrótową drogą na złomowisko. Mieli się tam wszyscy podzielić łupem.

\- Ten kontener, John - mruknął redaktor. - Ile to będzie.

\- Starczy na pewno na chatkę w Sussex. Albo dwie.

Holmes przewrócił oczami wywołując u Johna napad śmiechu.

\- A ty? - zapytał dziennikarza, gdy trochę ochłonął. - Co byś zrobił z taką kasą?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

\- Założyłbym doradztwo detektywistyczne.

\- Co?

\- No zostałbym detektywem. Detektywem-konsultantem. Gdyby wałkonie z Yardu nie mogli sobie poradzić, mógłbym rozwiązywać sprawy dla nich.

\- Policja nie konsultuje się z amatorami.

\- Och, wybacz - prychnął radiowiec - nie wszyscy jesteśmy profesjonalnymi mordercami na zlecenie.

\- Nie jestem Killerem. Kochanie.

Sherlock zarumienił się, ale i tak jego usta wykrzywił grymas pogardy.

\- Szkoda. Przydałby mi się asystent obeznany z ranami i gwałtownymi zgonami.

\- Widziałem ich za dużo jak na jedno życie.

\- Proszę - Westchnął Holmes, patrząc na niego. - Tylko mi nie mów, że nie chcesz zobaczyć ich więcej…

Zachichotał, mimo, że rozmawiali na paskudny temat. Prawda była taka, że to kombinowanie mu się podobało. I ta akcja, która wypełniła jego nudną rentę i przymusową karierę taksówkarza… John Watson, asystent jedynego na świecie detektywa doradczego? Na pewno brzmi lepiej, niż John Watson, taksówkarz.

Twarz Sherlocka była tak blisko… Wystarczyłoby wyciągnąć szyję, by…

\- Zielone jest, Killer, trąbią już na nas! - zawołał zirytowany Kudłaty z tylniego miejsca i czar chwili prysł jak bańka mydlana. Wcisnął gaz do dechy, a Holmes odwrócił się, jakby uporczywe wpatrywanie się w okno miało sprawić, że rumieniec z jego twarzy zniknie.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki, no wiesz, hehe, _pedałujący_ , stary - szepnął Kudłaty, na co John odparł z irytacją.

\- Ja też nie wiedziałem. Daleko jeszcze?

***

\- Cofaj! Jeszcze trochę - wołał Sherlock, odsuwając się, gdy John parkował ciężarówkę w takim miejscu, aby można było rozpakować kontener. Kudłaty pobiegł do swojej małej kanciapy, aby przynieść taniego szampana, którego kupił rano “na okoliczność”, jak ich poinformował. On za to czuł cudowne pobudzenie; adrenalina buzowała mu w tętnicach, wydawało mu się wręcz że cały od niej drży, wibruje w rytmie przyspieszonego bicia serca. Niezbyt często mógł się napawać takim szczęściem, taką ciekawą sprawą... Och, cudownie, cudownie!

Gdy poczuł zimną lufę pistoletu na potylicy prawie przewrócił oczami. Uniósł dłonie jeszcze zanim śpiewny irlandzki akcent zabrzmiał w wymruczanych mu do ucha słowach:

\- Stój i ręce do góry.

\- Wreszcie się spotykamy - redaktor westchnął ze zmęczeniem. Miał już trochę dosyć pistoletów przystawianych mu do głowy, robiło się to niedorzeczne. - George Moriarty Junior, jak mniemam.

John akurat wyskoczył z szoferki. Gdy zobaczył co się dzieje, sięgnął po pistolet.

\- Powinienem za samo nazwanie mnie w ten sposób zrobić ci dodatkowy otwór w czaszce - wycedził Moriarty. - Masz szczęście, że nie lubię brudzić sobie rąk i ubrania.

Został pchnięty prosto w ramiona Johna, czy raczej miedzy jedno ramie, wyciągnięte po niego i drugie, które mierzyło w syna Fattera z pistoletu.

\- Nie sądziłem, że masz to w sobie, Johnny-boy - jego głos ociekał goryczą. - Że masz tyle oleju w głowie aby mnie wykiwać.

\- Bo nie ma - zaczął Sherlock, ale John nadepnął go na mały paluszek u nogi, co mimo wszystko bolało jak cholera.

\- Nigdy nie byłem wielkim fanem lodów, Jim - powiedział Killer, niby żartując, ale jego głos wcale nie sugerował żartu. - Raczej nie pasujemy do siebie.

\- Dałem ci zlecenie i go nie wykonałeś - westchnął Jim, odbezpieczając pistolet. - Co z ciebie za Killer? Jestem...

Nie dowiedzieli się jaki był Jim Moriarty, bo uderzenie kolbą krótkiego karabinku posłało go na ziemię. Widok przerażonego książątka londyńskiego świata podziemnego, które potykając się i gubiąc po drodze pistolet chowa się za Johnem Watsonem, był niewątpliwie śmieszny. Ciężko było jednak Sherlockowi docenić piękno tej chwili. Nie mógł się śmiać, bo był… zaskoczony.

\- Mogę ci na to odpowiedzieć, chłopcze - powiedział nieznajomy mężczyzna, mierząc do nich ze wspomnianego wyżej karabinku półautomatycznego. - Żaden z niego Killer, bo to ja jestem prawdziwym Killerem z Londynu.

***

Prawdziwy Killer był niskim mężczyzną, po pięćdziesiątce, z siwiejącymi włosami zaczesanymi na bok. Miał czerwoną twarz i duży nos. Oczy za okularami były niebieskie i spoglądały na nich obojętnie. Jego dość wydatne wargi wykrzywiał kpiący uśmiech.

John mógłby przysiąc, że już go gdzieś widział…

\- To pan - powiedział, przypominając sobie. - Pan był tym pijanym klientem, któremu szedłem po papierosy.

\- Po załatwieniu Browna postanowiłem, że to koniec - powiedział Killer. - A jako, że mnie nikt nie widział, wystarczyło podrzucić broń naiwnemu taksówkarzowi. Lestrade i jego pieski i tak nie domyśliliby się prawdy.

John zobaczył kątem oka jak Jim i Sherlock, trzymając ręce w górze, odwracają twarze w jego stronę.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś że nie jesteś Killerem? - wycedził przez zęby Moriarty.

\- Mnie mówił - wtrącił Holmes. - Wielokrotnie.

\- Ach, pan Holmes, ze Sztuki Dedukcji - powiedział Killer kierując nagle uwagę (razem z pistoletem) na redaktora. - Lubie pana audycję. Jest zabawna, jak list miłosny od pana do mnie.

Dziennikarz poczerwieniał i zgrzytnął zębami. Killer kontynuował.

\- Jest pan prawdziwym geniuszem, uwielbiam pana wywiady z tym głąbem Lestrade. Swoją drogą - Morderca westchnął - nie denerwuje pana, że ludzie nie myślą?

Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Miał minę znudzonego jasnowidza, wiedzącego dokładnie, co stanie się teraz.

\- Och, a więc pan także jest prawdziwym geniuszem.

\- A nie wyglądam, co? - zaśmiał się mężczyzna. - To przydatne dla mordercy. Nie wyróżniać się w tłumie, być przeźroczystym. Jak twój taksówkarz. Ostatecznie okazujesz się na tyle głupi, aby  uwierzyć,  że to on jest mordercą, nie ja. Ty i synalek grubasa.

\- Nie na tyle głupi, aby nie zauważyć, że umierasz - prychnął Sherlock zniecierpliwiony. Killerowi dosłownie zrzedła mina i zawahał się, ale po chwili znów uśmiechał się kpiąco - Trzy lata temu. Widać to po ubraniu. Wtedy dowiedziałeś się, że jesteś umierający…

\- Tętniak. O, tutaj - mężczyzna kiwnął smętnie głową i palcem ręki w której nie trzymał broni postukał się po głowie. - Każdy oddech może być moim ostatnim. Sprytne, gdybym miał czas zapytałbym jak do tego doszedłeś, ale - Kpiący uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, gdy podnosił wyżej broń i wymierzył ją w głowę Holmesa - Mam ostatnie trzy morderstwa do wykonania.

John wyszedł przed Sherlocka, zasłaniając go. Prawdziwy morderca tylko się uśmiechnął z pobłażaniem.

\- Trochę sobie pożyłeś na mój koszt. Nieźle ci nawet szło, ale to już koniec…

\- Niech pan zaczeka, panie… Panie Prawdziwy Killer - Moriarty odezwał się zza Johna i Sherlocka, przypominając wszystkim, że tam jest. - Niech pan nas nie zabija. To znaczy ich może pan zabić, ale… W tej furgonetce jest chyba tona dolarów, jeśli mnie pan puści, to może pan sobie wziąć… Wszystko.

\- Mógłbyś nie rozporządzać moimi pieniędzmi? - warknął na niego John. - To ja je zdobyłem, nie bez trudu.

\- Jak cię zabije to będę mógł je wziąć i tak - uśmiechnął się morderca, ale machnął na Jima, który podbiegł do kontenera aby pokazać mu zawartość. John wciąż mierzył w niego ze swojego pistoletu i vice versa.

Jim zbladł gdy okazało się, że kontener jest pusty. Za to Killer poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej.

\- Gdzie te dolary?

\- N-nie wiem, miały być - jąkał się Jim, chowając się za Johnem.

Killer był wściekły i zgrzytnął zębami. Johnowi pozostawała nadzieja, że da radę strzelić szybciej, czuł na ramieniu zaciśnięte mocno palce Sherlocka. Jeśli nawet rani tego człowieka, to to da szanse Holmesowi na ucieczkę.

Wstrzymał oddech i… Nic.

\- Rzuć broń, Killer - powiedziała łagodnie kobieta w eleganckiej garsonce, prosto do  ucha mężczyzny. W drobnej dłoni trzymała rewolwer, którym mierzyła w głowę mordercy. W to samo miejsce celowała też ciemnoskóra partnerka detektywa Lestrade oraz on sam, chociaż bardziej niepewnie, bo drugą ręką przyciskał do ucha komórkę, wzywając posiłki.

Wszyscy jak jeden mąż odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy Prawdziwy Killer rzucił broń na ziemię; wszyscy z wyjątkiem Anthei i Jima. Anthea była zbyt profesjonalna by wzdychać z ulgą, poza tym wciąż trzymała go na muszce. Jim nie mógł, bo po prostu zemdlał.

***

\- Mogę o coś spytać, sir?

Mycroft Holmes podniósł głowę jakby dopiero teraz zauważył, że ktoś koło niego stoi. Andrea jednak nie była naiwna i miała pewność, że był świadom jej obecności, jedynie woli skupić się na rozgrywającym się przed nimi przedstawieniu. John Watson stał w blasku chwały i fleszy, pomiędzy Lestrade, a jakimś innym, ważniejszym policjantem, poklepującymi go po plecach i opowiadającymi, jak to wszystko było zaplanowane od początku, aby złapać Jeffersona Hope’a, prawdziwego Killera z Londynu. Sherlock Holmes stał w tłumie dziennikarzy, zapewne w pierwszym rzędzie, nagrywając wszystko na dyktafon.

\- Czemu zainterweniował pan dopiero teraz? Wiedział pan od początku, że John Watson jest niewinny i o planie Moriarty’ego…

Holmes westchnął głęboko. Czasami tak robił, gdy zadawała trudne pytania, ale pracowała z nim dostatecznie długo, aby mógł się nauczyć, że nie da rady jej okłamać. Ani zbyć.

\- Chyba nie myślałaś, że pozwolę aby po Londynie biegał samopas niebezpieczny morderca? - zapytał, w jego zmęczonym głosie słychać było nutkę humoru. - Prawdziwy i jedyny.

\- Wcześniej to panu nie przeszkadzało, sir - wtrąciła Andrea. - Kilka razy sam go pan zatrudniał.

\- Nie wdawajmy się w przykre szczegóły, moja droga, ważne, że już siedzi w areszcie. Poza tym - zerknął na nią, bardzo poważnie - to było zanim zatrudniłem ciebie.

\- A czy nie chodzi tutaj o pana brata? - zapytała i Mycroft zacmokał, bawiąc się parasolką.

\- Tak, ten _żołnierz_ \- westchnął. - Ciekawy człowiek, bardzo. Przez niego mój brat jest… Gorszy niż wcześniej.

Uśmiechnęła się zerkając na Watsona, który właśnie oddawał nagrodę za złapanie mordercy policji, ku wielkiej konsternacji wszystkich. Nawet z tak dużej odległości słyszała fukanie Sherlocka:

\- Zwariowałeś?! Oddaj je chociaż na jakiś sierociniec! Albo WWF!

Gorszy czy nie, podejrzewała, że chłopak będzie trochę bardziej szczęśliwy. Może Watson nad nim zapanuje. A może rzeczywiście, zniszczy go już doszczętnie.

\- Trzeba zwiększyć zakres ich inwigilacji - kontynuował starszy Holmes, jak zawsze pragmatyczny. Przytaknęła i wyjęła telefon. Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson właśnie wybiegali z sali konferencyjnej, nie wiadomo gdzie i w jakim celu, choć pewnie nie na długo. Sama się o to postara.

***

\- Kurwa mać, jebane Brytole - warknął Waldek do siebie, patrząc na zegarek. Kwadrans po czwartej, piętnaście minut temu już powinien siedzieć w aucie i wracać do swojego mieszkania, ale nie!

I pomyśleć, że się pierdoleni wyspiarze śmią dżentelmenami nazywać, pomyślał, zaciągając się papierosem. On jest chłopem, polskim chłopem z dziada pradziada a się, do kurwy nędzy, nigdzie nie spóźnia.

Już miał ochotę rzucić to wszystko w diabły i odjechać, gdy nagle przejechała koło niego furgonetka. Wysiadł z niego pokurcz w garniturze i jakiś pedał z krzywym ryjem.

\- Excuse me… - powiedział ten niski, niepewnie - Erm, are you Mr. Waldek?

\- Jes, aj em. End ju ar lejt! - warknął Waldek. Pewnie mieli jakieś ważne powody by się spóźnić, ale szczerze mówiąc gówno go obchodziły, i tak już nie zdąży na Złotopolskich na Polonii. - Ajm łerking onli tu fri o klok, iz it soł hard tu rimember?

\- We’re terribly sorry, sir - zaczął Mały ale Ryj go uciszył cieżkim westchnieniem. Chyba to on tu nosi spodnie.

\- Here is the note - powiedział i podał Waldkowi pół bułgarskiego banknotu. Wziął go od niego energicznie i otworzył klaser. Druga połówka pasowała idealnie, ładnie wyglądała obok tej pesety kolumbijskiej, którą zgarnął pracując na Okęciu. - Now, if you’d be so kind…

\- It iz ze last tajm ajm wejting for yu - mruknął groźnie i machnął na Mietka, swojego towarzysza niedoli w tym podłym kraju, aby podjechał z kontenerem. Sam Waldek bez pożegnania poszedł do szoferki i wdrapał się na miejsce obok kolegi. Z głośników dobiegał najpiękniejszy język na świecie:

_Co ja robię tu?_

_uu, co ty tutaj robisz?_

_Dwanaście ciężkich,_

_szczerozłotych koron_

_moją głowę zdobi…_

\- Nigdy nie rozumiałem o co chodzi z tymi “koronami” - westchnął filozoficznie Mietek. A jako, że Waldek trochę się rozczulił myśląc o wierzbach, pierogach i Pałacu Kultury, odpowiedział równie filozoficznie:

\- A chuj wie.

***

\- Mówiłem ci, że jeszcze mi podziękujesz - powiedział władczo Holmes, gdy wkurzony Polaczek odjechał.

\- Muszę przyznać, że pomysł z zamianą kontenera okazał się niezwykle przydatny - Zaśmiał się John. Pociły mu się ręce i był bardzo podekscytowany. Odsłonił kontener z wysiłkiem i oczom jego i Sherlocka ukazały się ustawione jeden na drugim mniejsze metalowe pudła. - Pomóż mi jeden wyjąć.

Postawili puchę na asfalcie i Sherlock otworzył ją. Zapanowało milczenie, słychać było jedynie wiatr i szum jakiegoś samolotu przelatującego im nad głowami, ale żaden z nich nie zwracał na to uwagi, wpatrzony w ustawione w słupki banknoty stu-dolarowe.

\- Ile tego może tam być? - zapytał głucho John.

\- Jakaś tona. A że w przybliżeniu waga jednego banknotu…

\- Okej, okej, czyli tona - Watson złapał się za głowę. Cholera, absolutnie nie był na to gotowy. Sherlock zamknął pojemnik z namaszczeniem i usiadł na nim ciężko, John po chwili przycupnął na kawałku blachy obok niego. - Co my z tym zrobimy?

Sherlock Wzruszył ramionami i oparł się o Watsona, który wciąż trochę nieprzytomnie otoczył ramieniem jego plecy.

\- Coś wymyślimy - powiedział redaktor, łapiąc Johna za rękę. - Ja w każdym razie rzucę pracę w radiu.

\- Serio? Szkoda - westchnął taksówkarz, i do niedawna najgroźniejszy człowiek w Londynie. - Będzie mi brakowało słuchania twojego głosu.

Były radiowiec (i prawdopodobnie przyszły detektyw), zerknął na niego unosząc brwi.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram. A na Baker Street jest druga sypialnia na górze.

\- Myślisz, że będziemy potrzebować drugiej sypialni?

Sherlock mruknął, jakby się nad tym zastanawiał, więc John musiał wybić mu głupoty z głowy całując go w skroń. Cóż, na pewno nie będę się z nim nudził - pomyślał, ściskając mocniej jego rękę.

Siedzieli tak jakiś czas, opierając się o siebie i myśląc, niby o różnych rzeczach a jednak o tym samym: przyszłości.

 

 

_John Watson przekazał większość pieniędzy na Archive Of Our Own._

_Potem żałował…_

 

_… Za to Sherlock Holmes nie przekazał nikomu ani grosza i wszystko wydał na nowe ubrania. To co zostało zainwestował w swoją karierę detektywistyczną._

_Znowu to John żałował - tęsknił za skórzanymi spodniami._

 

 

 **KONIEC**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na wstępie dziękuję wszystkim, który dotrwali do końca! Nawet sobie, drodzy czytelnicy, nie wyobrażacie jak się cieszę, że skończyłam ten fic! Pisanie go dało mi naprawdę dużo: radości i doświadczenia (to mój pierwszy opublikowany fic takich gabarytów). Tym bardziej pragnę wyrazić wdzięczność za to, że mój debiut został tak ciepło przyjęty.
> 
> Pragnę imiennie podziękować **Lunie** , mojej nieocenionej becie i doradczyni. **Foxsays** , która doradzała mi, od czasu do czasu. **Filigrance** , **MykMyk ******, **Justine** i wszystkim komentującym oraz zostawiaczom kudosów! **Puszkin-san** za to, że motywowała mnie askami na tumblr. **Kolejom Wielkopolskim** , w których pociągu relacji Konin-Poznań Gł. powstały spore fragmenty dwóch ostatnich rozdziałów.
> 
> **Pomyślałam, że muszę w tym miejscu odpowiedzieć na pytanie, które pojawia się dość regularnie: na razie nie planuję żadnych “2 razy 12 koron” czy czegoś takiego. Pierwszym powodem jest to, że Kiler-ów 2-uch widziałam raz w życiu i nie zrobił na mnie tak pozytywnego wrażenia jak oryginalny film. Nie planuje też na razie innych AU związanych z polskimi komediami, aczkolwiek bardzo się z jedną znajomą rozczulałyśmy nad możliwym Vabank!AU, ale po Koronach mam nadzieję, że ktoś inny przejmie pałeczkę. To AU koronowe dosyć mi się wciąż podoba, jak i kreacje bohaterów, myślę, że co jakiś czas do nich wrócę.**
> 
> **Dziękuję pięknie raz jeszcze!**


End file.
